Keluarga OenyoeOenyoe Hijrah ke Bandung
by kittyinanutshell
Summary: CHAP 4 UPDATE! Maaf yang nunggu kelamaan, Macho is kombek :D Keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe yang tadinya mau hijrah ke Hollywood malah nyasar ke tempat dimana tukang angkot, becak, gorengan, Sule -?- terlahir. Yosh, Selamat membaca :D warn inside, OOC tingkat tinggi. No offense, just for fun!
1. Perkenalan!

A/N : Fic ini hanya sekedar pelampiasan iseng Macho yang sedang enggak ada kerjaan. Fic ini hanya karangan fiksi dan untuk bercanda doang, jangan dimasukkin ke hati. Jika ada kesamaan judul cerita, inti cerita, atau yang lainnya, mohon dimaafkan karena itu adalah ketidaksengajaan author sendiri. Jika ada kata-kata yang menyinggung perasaan readers, saya selaku author memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Jika anda tidak suka membaca cerita dibawah ini, silahkan tekan tombol 'back'. Terimakasih ^_^

Keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyo hijrah ke Bandung

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Humor – Family

Pairing : Ada beberapa di chap ini silahkan lihat nanti :3

Main Chara : Akatsuki

Summary : Keluarga Oenyoe-oenyoe aka Akatsuki (baca: Unyu-Unyu) yang tadinya mau berlibur untuk nonton konser di Hollywood malah nyasar ke tempat dimana lalapan dan goreng-gorengan terlahir (?). Apa yang akan Keluarga Oenyoe-oenyoe itu lakukan? Don't like, don't read, if you mind to read, please read and enjoy :D

Warn : OOC, maybe AU..maybe not, anggap saja Keluarga Oenyoe-oenyoe ini berbahasa Jepang oke? Dan ada transgender di sini. Don't like, don't read, if you mind to read, please read and enjoy :D

Chapter 1 – Perkenalan

**Pain Nagato – Kepala keluarga alias Bapak**

Pria berusia 38 tahun ini adalah seorang pengusaha Ace Hardware(?). Karena dia memiliki kemampuan Shouten no Jutsu alias menduplikasikan berbagai macam kunci inggris, kunci prancis, kunci belanda, dan berbagai macam kunci lainnya (?). Selain itu dia juga menjual obeng plus dan minus berukuran 10 sampai 20. Pokoknya jika anda berminat membeli alat perkakas, semuanya lengkap ada di perusahaan Pain! Saat ini Pain juga sering membuat berbagai macam alat-alat yang aneh dan ajaib (?).

Kata orang-orang, Pain tuh ganteng tapi serem. Rambutnya lancip, memiliki tindikkan banyak diidungnya (mentang-mentang mancung), rambutnya asli warna jingga entah keturunan siapa. Hobi banget make cincin di jempol kanannya. Pasalnya waktu dia kawin sambil lari sama pujaan hatinya, tuh dia dibeliin cincin ukurannya gede banget, berhubung jempol Pain itu gede-gede makanya jadi muat. Baiklah, lupakan soal jempol gede, sepertinya Author sendiri merasa tersindirkan #duagh.

Pain juga punya ilmu telepon dalem hati alias ilmu telepati. Jika istrinya ketauan selingkuh di ujung sana (walaupun itu sangat jauh beribu-ribu kilometer hingga menyebrang pulau-pulau), Pain akan segera menegurnya melalu ilmu telepati. Waktu Pain belum sukses dan kaya raya, sempat ia mangkal sebagai ketua Genk di tempat-tempat aneh. Hidup merajarela sama seperti namanya, (Pain=menyedihkan). Gak di gang, di kolong jembatan, sampai pernah membuat markas yang di sana terdapat patung aneh yang dipenuhi banyak pipa (entalah itu _septic tank_ atau apa yang jelas benar-benar tempat misterius).

Walau dulu preman yang hobi malakin anak-anak kampung, tapi dia akhirnya insap juga, iyakan?

**Konan Nagato – Istri Pain alias Emak**

Nah ini dia bininya si Pain, Konan berasal dari daerah yang sama seperti Pain, Amegakure. Ini ibu-ibu usianya udah 35 tahun, seorang guru TK yang suka ngoleksi kertas origami. Suka pakai cincin di jari tengah di tangan kanannya. Katanya jari tengah itu lebih panjang dari jari lainnya, itu artinya kisah perjalanan cintanya dengan sang suami akan terus berlangsung panjang (?) Suka memakai aksesoris rambut yang terbuat dari kertas origami berbentuk macem-macem kembang. Rambutnya dulu item kayak Titi Kamal, tapi sayang karena sesuatu 'kejadian' mengharuskan dirinya memiliki rambut biru permanent yang menurutnya aneh.

Dulu, (10 tahun yang lalu) pertama kali Konan bertemu Pain, rasanya dia ingin mati ketawa melihatnya. Kenapa? Kan tadi Author bilang kalau dulu si Pain itu masih jadi anak berandalan. Baju compang-camping, muka ditindik, rambut aneh, senyuman kuda lima jari, gimana Konan enggak mati-matian nahan ketawa? Tapi, mungkin karena kena hukum karma, Konan jadi jatuh cinta kepada Pain. Author mulai curiga kepada si Pain yang kayaknya make santetan macam apa, tapi yang jelas, Konan mulai tergila-gila akan kekerenan yang dimiliki Pain.

Walau kelek bau kecut, tapi muka sedikit mirip curut. Walau enggak punya harta dan kaya raya, asal ada cinta. Yaa mungkin pantun yang cocok untuk mewakili kisah cinta mereka adalah, 'Dulu delman sekarang dokar, dulu teman sekarang pacar'.

Demi cinta masa muda (?), akhirnya Konan selaku anak orang dibawa kawin sambil lari ke desa yang sangat jauh dari Amegakure yakni desa Konoha. Dan disanalah mereka menempuh hidup baru dan memiliki generasi penerus yang semoga tidak hepi ending (?)

**Kakuzu – Kakek pungut (usia 55 tahun)**

Walau sudah tua, tapi soal uang dia tidak pernah lupa. Itulah motto seorang aki Kakuzu yang demen sama uang. Kakuzu bukanlah ayah Pain maupun Konan, dia hanya sebagai kakek-kakek biasa yang dulu pernah terkapar di depan rumah Pain karena kelaparan. Pain mendapati si kakek udah tergeletak pasrah dengan mulut seperti ikan kehabisan nafas. Merasa kasian dan ingin mendapat pahala, si Pain langsung membawa si kakek ke dalam rumahnya dan memberinya makan dan minum.

Tiba-tiba muncullah ide Pain dari otak seperapatnya, karena dia udah terlanjur kawin lari tanpa mertua, akhirnya dengan seenak jidatnya, dia menjadikan Kakuzu sebagai ayah semata wayangnya dan hidup bahagia bersama Pain dan Konan. Kakuzu ga banyak komen, dan satu kata kalimat yang dapat mewakili perasaannya saat itu,

'Yang penting makan dan minum gratis,'

**Uchiha Itachi – Abang pelarian (usia 22 tahun)**

Sebenarnya, Itachi ini adalah anak yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya nan terpandang. Tapi karena ada suatu permasalahan di dalam keluarganya, Itachi pernah ngancem minggat dari rumah dan akhirnya minggat beneran. Apa permasalahannya? Dirinya selalu dipandang rendah karena kalah ganteng dengan adiknya. Itachi sempat pundung dan mogok bicara (fakta : Itachi enggak bisa mogok makan karena Itachi adalah orang yang doyan makan) gara-gara enggak dibolehin beil kosmetik anti aging oleh Ayah dan Ibunya. Uchiha gituloh, cowok pula, gengsi dong! Karena Itachi kesel ga pernah di puji ganteng, dia pun akhirnya minggat dengan seperangkat alat kosmetik yang dicuri dari laci ibunya dan baju-baju miliknya tentunya. Itachi juga sempat meninggalkan sepucuk surat cinta untuk keluarga tersayang. Fugaku yang notabenya sang Ayah yang pertama kali membaca surat itu menangis penuh haru akan perjuangan anak sulungnya,

'Heh, gue balik nanti, liatin kalian semua! Muka gue bakalan mirip Christian Sugiono KW SUPER!' begitulah kira-kira isi suratnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Itachi sempet nyesel juga karena dia udah ninggalin keluarganya. Tapi ini demi 'KW Super'nya, dia terus berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Karena kecapean dan butuh tempat peristirahatan, Itachi menemukan sebuah rumah sederhana yang tak jauh dari Hutan tempat dimana ia tersesat. Itachi bersyukur dalem hati dan langsung beranjak menuju rumah itu. Dengan gentle dia mengetok tuh pintu rumah.

"Permisi, Assalamu'alaikum! (?)" seru Itachi. Tak lama kemudian, celah pintu terbuka sedikit dan menampakkan wajah kakek-kakek yang hanya terlihat setengah.

"Sape lu? Tagihan listrik? Tagihan air? Minta sumbangan korban bencana alam? Maaf kami sedang bokek, kami juga orang susah," cletuk kakek-kakek itu. Itachi sweatdrop ria.

"Anu, saya—sekedar mampir untuk beristirahat sejenak. Apa saya boleh beristirahat di sini selama beberapa hari? Karena saya merasa betis saya tambah besar saja," alasan enggak elit. Kakuzu menajamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau bawa uang?" tanya Kakuzu. Itachi meneguk air liurnya takut. Nih kakek-kakek serem amet sih? -.-a

"Ba-bawa kok!" jawab Itachi. Kakuzu tersenyum manis lalu mempersilahkan Itachi masuk dan duduk sejenak di ruang tamu. Saat itu, Pain dan Konan sedang asyik bulan madu di Thai-Land sebulan. Itachi udah main seneng aja tuh diberikan makanan enak, tidur di kasur enak, bahkan ada peralatan kosmetik (milik Konan) limited edition yang seenaknya ia pakai. Tanpa Itachi sadari, sudah hampir 2 minggu Itachi menginap di rumah itu. Dan tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya mulai –hampir- mirip seperti Christian Sugiono KW 2 karena dia selalu memakai produk kecantikan Konan (dalam 14 hari, wajah anda akan bebas dari masalah keriput dan noda hitam). Akhirnya saat itu pula ia memutuskan untuk pamit pulang.

"Aduh, maaf ya jadi merepotkan Kakek. Terimakasih banyak saya sudah di bolehkan menumpang di sini. Kalau begitu saya permi—"

"Woi! Enak aja lu main permisi sembrono! Bayar dulu tagihan lu!" teriak Kakuzu galak. Itachi mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tagihan apaan?" tanya Itachi.

"Tagihan makan steak, makan mie goreng, makan sate, belum lagi kau sudah menggunaan shower selama 1 jam penuh saat kau mandi, kau juga menghabiskan persediaan kosmetik Nyonya Nagato, kau nonton tv hampir 3 jam, dan kau juga telah menghabiskan persediaan sampo bulan ini. Kau tau berapa harga tagihan listrik, air, dan belanja bulanan kali ini? Ini dunia modern, harga pasti akan membengkak!" cerocos Kakuzu tanpa jeda. Itachi hanya diam mematung di tempat.

"Pokoknya lu bayar deh cepet!" perintah –paksa- Kakuzu. Itachi sempat merogoh kantung celananya dan mendapati dompetnya keluar kupu-kupu kecil yang sudah berdebu saat Itachi membuka dompetnya. Sejak kapan uangnya hilang begitu saja?

"Hey kakek tua, kau yang telah mengambil uangku ya? Hah?" kini giliran Itachi yang berteriak kesal. Kakuzu nyengir.

"Tau aja kamu," jawabnya.

"Grrr—kalau begitu aku pergi sa—"

"Eitts—emang uang lu itu lebih dari cukup hah? Karena lu enggak sanggup bayar utang lu, lu terpaksa harus jadi babu di rumah ini. Selama-lamanya!"

….Selama-lamanya…..selama-lamanya…(menggema). Itachi tidak bisa membayangkan lagi tampang wajahnya saat dia tua nanti. Dengan penuh penyesalan, terpaksa Itachi diangkat sebagai Babu yang udah di anggap abang oleh Pain hingga kini. Ckck…

**Tobi Nagato alias Anak Kandung (kini usianya sudah 16 tahun)**

Jika berada di serial-serial pilem Naruto, Uchiha Madara aka Tobi itu adalah kakeknya Itachi sama Sasuke, nah di sini beda lagi. Kita sebut saja, Tobi ini adalah anak kandung Pain dan Konan. Kita awali cerita dari 10 tahun yang lalu, Waktu Pain dan Konan sedang bulan madu, kebetulan si Konan diperkirakan sedang hamil. Pain langsung jadi overprotektif. Si Konan ga boleh makan makanan yang beracun dan mengandung narkoba alias Nasi goreng + kopi + bala-bala #jduak. Ahaha tentu saja bukan begitu. Setelah mereka pulang dari acara bulan madu, beberapa bulan kemudian, Konan sudah hamil 9 bulan.

Suatu ketika, Pain sedang menonton televisi yang menyiarkan acara ilmu biologi. Di dalem tv (?) ada seorang ibu-ibu membawa dua gelas kaca yang di sebelah kanan berisi air putih biasa dan di sebelah kiri berisi air arak. Si Ibu-ibu itu memasukan seekor cacing ke masing-masing gelas kaca itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, cacing yang berada di dalam gelas kaca berisi air putih berenang ke dasar gelas dan cacing yang berada di dalam air arak mati.

Dari situlah Pain menyimpulkan bahwa jika anda ingin bebas dari cacingan, minumlah air arak. Dengan tingkat ke-sotoy-annya, Pein meminumkan istrinya air arak, Konan kejang-kejang dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Pain dan keluarga (Kakuzu, dan Itachi) panik-panik ceria sambil komat-kamit. Beberapa jam kemudian, sang dokter telah keluar dari kamar pasien sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Dok, bagaimana dengan keadaan istri saya? Apa acara melahirkannya sukses?" cletuk Pain bego. Dokter itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Selamat Tuan, anak anda lahir dengan sukses. Mungkin ini pengaruh dari air arak yang anda minumkan kepada istri anda sehingga terjadi kontraksi hebat di dalam perut istri anda dan membuat si bayi langsung keluar dengan sukses. Tapi sayang, efek samping dari air arak yang anda minumkan membuat bayi anda cacat Tuan," jelas si dokter panjang lebar. Pain shock, Kakuzu shock, Itachi biasa aja (lho) tapi dalem hati dia shock (gengsi lah Uchiha main shock sembarangan).

"Ca-cacat mentalkah? Atau tangan dan kakinya? Oh Kami-sama," Pain mulai mendramatisi dengan wajah-wajah sedih yang selalu ditampilkan di sinetron-sinetron.

"Cacat muka Tuan. Pasalnya, bayi anda sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Tuan apalagi dengan istri Tuan. Malah kalau saya boleh jujur, mukanya sama persis mirip anda, tuan Itachi!" seru dokter dengan polosnya menunjuk Itachi. Itachi cengok, Pain melotot kaget, Kakuzu nyengir gaje.

"Whot? Heh Itachi, jangan-jangan lu—" Pain udah main siap kuda-kuda. Itachi langsung siap-siap dengan pose defense.

"Yey bang, ane kagak pernah ada maksud ngehamili istri ente! Ane masih suci!" jawab Itachi ketakutan.

"Nah, terus kenapa anak gue mukanya sama kayak muka loe?" tanya Pain dengan bahasa gaulnya. Si Kakuzu main nyeletuk,

"Mungkin waktu emaknya Itachi ngidam dulu, emaknya minum air arak juga makanya mukanya jadi begini!"

"….." semua sweatdrop berjamaah. Dan satu hal yang perlu kita simpulkan, 'Ingin muka anda ganteng seperti keluarga Uchiha? Minumlah air arak' #dihajar seluruh keluarga Uchiha.

**Sasori alias anak tersesat (kini usianya sudah 17 tahun)**

Setelah 2 tahun Pain dan Konan memiliki sang buah hati abnormal alias Tobi, Tobi tumbuh menjadi anak baik dan penurut. Tobi terobsesi dengan pahlawan bertopeng yang suka dia tonton di film bernama Crayon Shinchan. Makanya sampai sekarang, Tobi suka pake tompeng orange yang kayak lollipop lalu bolongan matanya cuma sebelah. Tobi selalu menganggap Itachi sebagai Ayahnya karena ciri fisiknya mirip, rambut item, kulit putih, mata item. Dan si Ayah Original aka Pain langsung menggeram marah.

"Tobi bukan anak baik, Tobi anak nakal!" hal itu membuat seisi kampung harus menutup telinga mereka karena tangisan Tobi yang sangat keras. Pain menghela nafas juga karena dia kewalahan mengurus anak bernama Tobi ini. Sifatnya hiperaktif dan juga kadang menyebalkan, kadang menjadi anak baik (?). Suatu ketika, Pain memutuskan untuk keliling-keliling desa mencari udara segar. Pas dia lagi ngelewatin gang kecil, di sana ada seorang anak kecil berambut merah menarik ujung baju Pain. Pain teriak histeris di siang bolong.

"TUYUL LOE! Eh?" matanya membulat mendapati seorang anak lelaki bertampang memelas –dalam arti sengsara nan menderita- sambil membawa boneka Barbie kecil dengan tampang compang-camping enggak make sepatu.

"Om-om, boleh ga saya minta sedikit aja makanan? Boleh?" tanyanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Pain yang melihatnya mau tidak mau luluh juga. Dengan tampang om-omnya itu, dia memberikan sedikit uang kepada anak kecil itu.

"Nih, buat beli roti sama minum nanti! Kasian amat, kamu tinggal dimana?" tanya Pain sok baik. Si anak yang diberi uang cemberut.

"Lho kok? Kan saya mintanya makanan, kok dikasih uang sih? Om ini gimana!"

CTAK! Timbul empat sudut siku-siku dijidat Pain. 'Ini anak untung-untung gue bantu, dikasih hati malah minta jantung!' batinnya.

"E-ehehe, sebenarnya om lagi enggak punya makanan dek!" jawab Pain.

"Kalau enggak punya makanan, kenapa enggak ngemis aja kayak saya?" tanya anak itu polos.

'Gue gini-gini mantan preman juga punya harga diri dasar bocah!' batin Pain marah.

"Ah iya udahlah, kalau gitu kamu ikut ke rumah om aja, om punya banyak makanan! Eits—tapi makannya jangan banyak-banyak juga ya," kata Pain. Sebenarnya Pain ini ikhlas apa kagak sih ngebantuin anak kecil? Anak itu mengangguk nurut lalu menggengam jempol Pain dan mengikutinya ke rumah Pain.

Setelah berada di rumah, si anak diberi berbagai macam masakan Konan yang begitu lezat. Ada tempura udang, sushi, bakpao, ramen, dan kawan-kawan (?). Konan yang begitu melihat anak yang dibawa Pain dari luar langsung teriak gaje,

"Kyyaaaaa Kawaii~ Ini anak kiyut banget, beli darimana nih anak Pain?" tanya Konan enggak kira-kira.

"Di gang, eh? Apa-apaan maksudmu ngebeli? Kau pikir nih anak air galon apa dibeli?" cletuk Pain yang mulai sedikit pintar.

"Hohoho, bercanda~ Hehe anak manis namanya siapa?" tanya Konan berbinar-binar.

"Namaku Sasori. Dan jangan panggil aku manis, panggil aja aku ganteng," jawab si anak narsis.

"Aahh~ habis tampangmu ituloh! Ohiya kau berasal darimana? Kok kamu menyendiri di gang-gang begitu sih kayak Pain dulu? Kamu punya keluarga, sayang?" tanya Konan pake sayang-sayangan. Pain yang seumur-umur jadi suami aja belum pernah dipanggil sayang.

"Punya tante. Keluarga saya berada di Suna. Waktu itu saya inget lagi main petak nyumpet sama temen sambil bawa boneka Barbie punya pacar saya (?), lalu saya nyumpet digundukan pasir-pasir. Eh tidak tahunya gundukan pasirnya bergerak dan baru saya sadari saya telah masuk ke truk angkutan pasir. Terus dibawa ke kapal pesiar dan nyasar ke desa ini. Saya sempet histeris tapi tidak ada yang mendengar saya karena pembawa angkutannya sedikit tuli. Saat saya sampai di pelabuhan, saya langsung lari aja pergi masuk ke desa dan tidak tahu harus kemana lagi," jelas Sasori pajang lebar nan sopan. Konan sampai menintikkan air matanya. Pain mengeluh bosan.

"Oh begitu, kenapa kau tidak minta diantar balik saja ke Suna?" tanya Konan sambil sedikit terisak.

"Mau gimana lagi tante? Jaman sekarang udah berubah. Saya pindah ke desa ini juga kebetulan. Mau pindah lagi harus bayar, kemana-mana serba mahal. Dan Masashi Kishimoto juga sudah mencantumkan passport di cerita Naruto kali ini! Saya jadi bingung, sejak kapan kita harus punya passport atau visa? Bayangkan waktu di serial Naruto aslinya, para ninja aja kemana-mana tuh lompat-lompatan dari pohon ke pohon, lari-larian tanpa butuh passport atau visa," cletuk Sasori.

"Yaa, itu sih bukan salahnya Kishimoto-sensei nak, itu salahnya Author yang buat cerita ini make ngarang segala. Kalau dicerita aslinya, gue sih ogah nikah sama si Pain," bisik Konan. Pain langsung bersin saat sedang menonton televisi di ruang tv.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita hajar rame-rame si Authornya pas udah fic ini selesai?" usul Sasori diam-diam. Konan angguk-angguk. Author akan langsung kabur saat fic ini selesai #author dirajam.

"Ah bek tu setori, keluarga kamu yang di Suna pasti merindukanmu, aduh aku jadi sedih mendengar kisah hidupmu nak~" kata Konan hiperbolis.

"Enggak juga tuh, disana akukan anak pungutan juga. Kedua orang tua kandungku sudah meninggal,"

"….." Konan makin tersentuh. Karena kasian melihat Sasori yang masih bocah hidup merana terlantar tanpa sanak saudara, jadi Konan memutuskan menjadikan Sasori sebagai anaknya, tanpa mau mendengar kicauan Pain yang tidak rela harus punya 2 anak. 1 anak sudah membuatnya kewalahan apalagi 2? Tapi sayang, banyak poster mengatakan, "Dua anak itu cukup, 1 anak, kurang! Enggak bisa ditawar!" #author mati ditindas.

**Kisame Hoshigaki – Paman (Usia 30 tahun)**

Kisame ini anak asli dari Kirigakure, dia pergi ke Konoha sebagai pelampiasan iseng plus nyari Istri buat dinikahin nantinya. Selama ini, dia tuh udah lama jadi janda kembang karena penampilannya yang tidak mendukung dan berbau amis seperti ikan asin#duagh. Maksudnya dia masih single gitu. Kisame yang dulu berprofersi sebagai tukang susu enggak pernah laku karena setiap hari dia cuman ngejual susu basi. Akhirnya dia berpindah profersi sebagai tukang jual ikan laut–terutama ikan hiu-. Partnernya selama berada di Kiri adalah Zabuza Momochi yang dulunya ity penjual Mochi tapi memiliki nasib yang sama seperti Kisame. Akhirnya mereka kerjasama membangun toko jual ikan dipinggiran desa Kirigakure dengan jumlah peminat yang lumayan banyak.

Lalu apa alasan Kisame untuk pindah ke Konoha? Kan tadi udah dibilang sebagai pelampiasan iseng. Di desa Konoha, penduduknya lebih banyak, jadi dia berfikir jka berdagang di Konoha itu akan memiliki untung yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Tapi jujur ya, kata si Kisame dalem ati, dia pindah ke Konoha katanya di Konoha banya gadis cantik dan seksi seperti artis sekaliber Mei Terumi #gaploked.

Lupakan soal wanita, ntar jadi nyasar ke Jiraya lagi. Kisame memutuskan untuk berdagang ikan keliling desa. Siapa tahu jadi langganan penduduk desa. Dan akhirnya dia bertemu dengan keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe yang ternyata hobi makan ikan. Tiap minggu 3 kali, Itachi sering banget disuruh Konan beli ikan dagangannya Kisame. Sampai sekarang pun sudah semakin terasa dekat hubungan Itachi dan Kisame #chidori. Maksudnya hubungan antara keluarga Oenyoe-oenyoe dan Kisame.

Saat itupun, dengan seenak jidatnya Pain, Pain memutuskan menjadikan Kisame sebagai Paman plus tukang jual ikan langganannya tiap minggu. Kisame enggak banyak komen, dalem ati dia berbatin,

'Yang penting dagangan gue laris manis~' batinnya bahagia.

**Akasuna no Deidara (Tante Original, usia 29) & Akasuna no Hidan (Om Original, usia 34)**

5 tahun kemudian, ada pasangan sejoli yang baru ingin menikah ini nampaknya sedang bersedih hati. Kenapa? Pernikahan mereka tidak diterima mertua. Hello, Deidara gituloh, wanita cantik, baik, sholeha, dan tidak songong menikah dengan Hidan si ustad yang statusnya enggak jelas, pengajar aliran sesat, dan sudah om-om. Tapi itu tidak membuat cinta Deidara kepada Hidan terkuras sedikit pun. Kebetulan, Deidara ini temen deketnya Konan waktu dia masih SMA. Mati-matian Deidara mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Konan melalui burung-burung tweety pengantar pesan penggantinya twitter. Jaman di Konoha maupun desa lain di cerita Naruto satu ini, Alexandar Grahambell belum mengekspor ciptaannya ke Konoha dds (dan daerah setempat), terpaksa mereka tidak bisa menggunakan yang namanya telepon atau menggunakan komputer bahkan internet. Istilah halusnya, Konoha itu sedang masa jadul-jadulnya # author dibunuh Kishimoto-sensei.

Setelah beberapa bulan mencari informasi keberadaan Konan (lama bener), barulah dia dapati dari salah seorang teman di Konoha. Deidara dan Hidan pergi ke Konoha dengan menggunakan perahu layar karena tidak punya uang untuk naik kapal, dan berjalan gempor sampai berada dikediaman Konan dkk.

Sampai di sana, bertemulah dua teman lama yang sudah jarang sekali bertemu. Lalu mulailah penyakit seorang wanita yaitu 'Curhatitis'nya kambuh. Deidara bercerita bagaimana kisah dia bertemu dengan Hidan si Lebai aka penjaga masjid, lalu jatuh cintrong, lalu Hidan melamar, lalu tidak direstui, lalu mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Konan, lalu membuat perahu layar untuk menuju ke Konoha, lalu—ah kepanjangan, langsung saja ke latar waktu yang sekarang. Konan merasa iba akan cerita temannya itu, lalu dia memutuskan….

"Kau tinggal saja disini untuk sementara. Lagi pula kitakan teman, sama-sama senasib pula, biar rumah jadi tambah rame nih!" kata Konan dengan entengnya. Deidara yang mendengarnya terharu plus hepi langsung memeluk sahabatnya. Rumah terasa makin ramai saja. Awal-awalnya Hidan kurang setuju dengan tawaran Konan karena –sepertinya- seorang Itachi sudah 'main mata' dengan istrinya itu. Nasehat Author nih, kawin aja sama yang berondong, daripada sama yang daun tua! #author ditendang Hidan. Tapi akhir-akhirnya juga berjalan seperti biasa.

Sepertinya Pain harus memperbesar rumahnya karena sudah mulai diisi banyak orang dari berbagai macam asal-usulnya (?).

**Zetsu Namaikina (baca: Zetsu Cakep) alias Om Selingkuhan (Usia 26 tahun)**

Hohoho ternyata nasehat Author ada yang menjalankannya juga. Ehem-ehem, Zetsu ini awalnya tukang kebonnya si Pain. Dulu tuh, Zetsu dibilang Kanibal oleh orang-orang di kampungnya, Kusagakure. Soalnya nih, Zetsu itu anak turunan Kanibal Shu no otoko e (baca : Soo man to aka Sumanto) yang jelas-jelas pernah di penjara sama pemerintahan Kusagakure. Karena merasa dikucilkan padahal Zetsu itu anak baik (?) alias enggak punya sifat Kanibal, dia merantau jauh menuju desa Konoha. Di sana, dia hendak mencari kerja, namun tidak ada satupun orang yang mau menerimanya karena tampang Zetsu yang menyeramkan. Entahlah, Zetsu ini nge-fans sama Michael Jackson apa? Sampai-sampai lagunya yang berjudul 'Black or White' jadi trend berdandan Zetsu.

Lupakan, MJ sudah berada di alam semestinya, kita berlanjut kepada Zetsu. Zetsu ingin diperhatikan, punya teman, punya keluarga, yang terpenting punya pekerjaan. Setelah lama dia berkeliling di desa Konoha, akhirnya dia gempor juga. Haus, lelah, lesu, lemah, letih, lunglai, dan akhirnya amnesia #plak. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan sesosok bidadari yang sedang berada di dalam toko kue-kue kering.

Sosok bidadari kuning cerah itu sangat menyantol hatinya (?), kulitnya yang mulus, manis, lembut, dan seandainya dia bisa memakannya sekarang juga dia pasti tidak akan merasa lapar hingga sekarang. Bahkan bidadari itu sampai disukai monyet sekalipun, Oh 'PISANG' betapa mengugah selera nafsu makanku~ #author ditimpuk readers. Inilah kalau perut sedang keroncongan, ehem—sosok bidadari yang dimaksud Zetsu itu adalah Deidara. Deidara telah membuka toko kue-kue kering bersama Konan untuk membantu biaya rumah tangga juga.

Lama Zetsu berdiam diri di tengah jalan, tak banyak berfikir dia langsung berjalan menuju toko kue tersebut. Dengan ganjennya dia menatap Deidara yang sedang mengemasi kue-kue cokelat ke dalam kantong plastik bening. Merasa risih ditatap oleh orang gajelas, Deidara menegur Zetsu segera.

"Maaf Pak, anda mau beli atau mau saya bogem nih?" cletuk Deidara ketus.

'Wuih, cakep-cakep tapi galaknya edan!' batin Zetsu. Zetsu nyengir.

"Hehehe, anu—saya disini mau nanya boleh ga? Err—saya mau lamaran pekerjaan! Saya datang dari Kusagakure. Jadi bolehkan saya bekerja di sini?" tanya Zetsu dengan tampang memelas. Deidara yang melihatnya eneg juga karena udah tampang Zetsu yang aneh, tambah puppy eyes segala.

'Oh iyaya, kata Konan-nee pernah bilang kalau toko kita butuh pegawai baru untuk membantu mengurus-ngurus kue lainnya ya. Tapi—masa sih orang ini..' batin Deidara ga enak. Zetsu terus memasang puppy eyes hingga Deidara menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini aku akan minta izin ke Konan-nee dulu!" jawab Deidara sambil beranjak ke dalam toko. Zetsu langsung ber"Yes" ria sambil jingkrak-jingkrakkan. Bukan hanya dapat pekerjaan, tapi cewek pun ikut dapat! Sesaat hari pertama Zetsu diterima di toko kue, dia memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah apartement yang pastinya dia ngutang dulu. Setelah sekian lama bekerja di toko kue Dei dan Konan, gelagat Deidara membuat sang suami curiga. Tiap pulang ke rumah senyum-senyum sendiri, suka ngelamun dan tidak memperhatikan suami tercinta. Karena itu, Hidan yang mulai sangat curiga, memutuskan untuk ikut Deidara ke toko kuenya. Dan akhirnya bertemu dengan si biang kerok yang membuat Deidaranya tercinta menjadi aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Hai kau wahai manusia adam, janganlah kau merebut istri orang karena itu adalah hukumnya HARAM. Kau mengerti wahai manusia adam? Ingatlah, janganlah kau mere—"

"Berisik lu ah! Manusia adam, manusia adam, nama gue Zetsu! Pak Haji macem apa lu? Udah dulu dikatain manusia kanibal sekarang manusia perebut istri orang! Aduh, ojan-ojan!" cletuk Zetsu yang lagi ngolesin krim cokelat ke kue berbentuk bunga bangke. Hidan sweatdrop udah. Entah kenapa dan kok bisa si Deidara suka sama si Zetsu? Deidara bagaikan lalat yang sudah terperangkap oleh tanaman Venus Flytrap (?) alias Zetsu. Oh Dewa Janshin, manusia jaman sekarang sudah mempercayai yang namanya santet rupanya, jangankan Zetsu, Pain sang kepala keluarga juga pernah melakukannya #dibunuh Zetsu dan Pain. Gelagat Deidara jika ada di rumah memang berbeda dari biasanya, yang biasanya suka deket banget sampe peluk-pelukan sama Hidan jadi suka ngelamun dan telepon-teleponan sama 'orang misterius'. Semua anggota keluarga yang melihatnya juga sudah mulai curiga kalau si Deidara itu selingkuh. Sama siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Zetsu!

Pekerjaan Zetsu di toko kue kacau sudah, banyak orang hampir keracunan karena kue yang dibuat Zetsu. Merasa rugi sekaligus iba karena Zetsu tidak bisa memasak, Deidara menganjurkan Zetsu untuk bekerja sebagai tukang kebon di rumahnya (rumah Pain). Saat itu, Zetsu diputuskan untuk tinggal di rumah Pain dan bekerja di sana. Hal ini membuat kedekatan Deidara dan Zetsu makin menjadi-jadi.

Dan saat itu juga, semua anggota keluarga Pain telah mencamkan Zetsu sebagai Om Selingkuhan.

Begitulah awal kisah pertemuan yang tragis dan ironis antar keluarga Oenyoe-oenyoe. Kenapa mereka disebut keluarga Oenyoe-oenyoe? Itu hanya author yang tau #plak. Keluarga ini walaupun bukan dari darah daging mereka tetapi mereka tetap akur, damai, dan harmonis. Yaa walaupun isinya hanya sekedar orang-orang gaje dan aneh semua, tetapi yang penting, cita-cita Pain untuk membangun suatu keluarga besar yang sakinah ini terwujudkan. Selain itu, keluarga Oenyoe-oenyoe ini keluarga pengasuh dan penyayang, bayangkan, ada kakek-kakek dan anak kecil aja mereka pungut. Sudah lupakan.

Sekian dulu perkenalan dari keluarga Oenyoe-oenyoe ini. Maaf kalau gaje atau enggak lucu dll, karena fic ini memang sangat garing krenyes-krenyes kayak ayam kremes. Bagi kalian para readers yang mau ripiuw, Macho segera tunggu ripiuwnya. Saran dan kritikkan juga boleh =)

(ps: Bagi yang menunggu cerita 'My School Life' akan Macho update nanti ^_^)

Oh iya, ini ada bocoran chapter selanjutnya :

Konan yang hobi arisan di rumah temannya yang notabenya juragan kaya raya, berhasil mendapatkan tiket liburan gratis nonton konser di Hollywood sekeluarga. Konan dan keluarga langsung sujud syukur (?) dan memulai belajar bahasa Inggris. Tapi sayang, mereka enggak punya passport dan visa untuk pergi ke Hollywood dan yang terpenting lagi, di desa Konoha dkk enggak punya bandara + pesawatnya. Naik kapal? Mahal bo! Dan apa yang akan Pain lakukan untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya agar bisa bertemu dengan Robert Pattinson dkk?

Kita tunggu chap berikutnya…

Oke mind to review?

Please Review, please… Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^


	2. Aduh, ada yang kelupaan!

a/n : Makasih yang udah pada ripiuw dan bilang fic Macho bagus. Padahal menurut Macho garing ah hehe biasa aja.

(ps : Yoon-Addict : Sekali situ bilang ane 'boy' kurasengan kau! Wkwk tapi makasih udah ripiuw walau enggak buat akun! Eiiy, tadinya aku pengen buat pen name FanyFany tapi ga jadi xp Gapapa ga buat akun juga, aku ga maksa :))

Oke selamat membaca :D

Keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyo hijrah ke Bandung

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Humor – Family

Pairing : PainxKonan, dkk (?)

Main Chara : Akatsuki

Summary : Konan yang hobi arisan di rumah temannya yang notabenya juragan kaya raya, berhasil mendapatkan tiket liburan gratis nonton konser di Hollywood sekeluarga. Konan dan keluarga langsung sujud syukur (?) dan memulai belajar bahasa Inggris. Tapi sayang, mereka enggak punya passport dan visa untuk pergi ke Hollywood dan yang terpenting lagi, di desa Konoha dkk enggak punya bandara + pesawatnya. Naik kapal? Mahal bo! Dan apa yang akan Pain lakukan untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya agar bisa bertemu dengan Robert Pattinson dkk?

Warn : OOC, maybe AU..maybe not, anggap saja Keluarga Oenyoe-oenyoe ini berbahasa Jepang oke? Dan ada transgender di sini. Don't like, don't read, if you mind to read, please read and enjoy :D

Chapter 2 – Emak menang arisan euy!

Seperti janji Macho kemarin, Macho akan melanjutkan kisah Keluara Oenyoe-Oenyoe ini. Ehem, kita mulai saja dari pagi hari yang cerah ini, dimana para anggota keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe sedang melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Ada Pain yang sedang ngebenerin toilet karena sering bocor, ada Konan yang sedang nyuci baju dengan cara manual (maksudnya digosok diatas papan, jaman di Konoha belom ada mesin cuci), ada Tobi yang sedang rebutan remote tv sama Sasori. Karena hari ini adalah hari minggu, kuturut Ayah ke kota naik bajaj –plak- maksudnya karena ini hari Minggu, pilem kesukaan Tobi alias Power Ranger sedang tayang pukul 7 pagi, tapi sayang, jam tayang power ranger adalah jam tayang pilem Barbie Bollywood (?) kesukaan Sasori, jadi aja mereka rebut-rebutan.

"Tobi duluan! Sasori kan kakaknya Tobi!" rengek Tobi.

"A wa dekinai*! Mentang-mentang situ adik gue jadi situ semena-mena! Enggak, Barbie tuh film melegenda!" cletuk Sasori. (*= Oh tidak bisa!). Tobi manyun, Sasori menjulurkan lidah, akhirnya keduanya pok-pok-ame-ame (?) untuk membuktikan siapa yang menang.

Lupakan soal mereka berdua, kembali ke Deidara yang sedang telepon-telepon sama Zetsu. Teleponan pake apa? Berhubung sekarang konoha sedang dilandai gosip wabah influenza, jadi burung tweety terpaksa harus divaksin dulu, jadi Dei dan Zetsu telepon-teleponan pake gelas plastik yang dihubungkan dengan benang (ga modal). Hidan sedang komat-kamit di kamarnya, nyantet Zetsu agar Deidara tidak lagi mendekati Zetsu. Ckck, oh Janshin-sama~ #plak. Itachi sibuk berkutat dengan majalah kecantikan yang dibintangi oleh artis-artis Korea. Andai wajahku mulus seperti mereka~ batinnya. Kisame lagi buat sarapan, setiap hari Minggu, Kisame suka berkunjung ke keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe untuk bersilaturahmi (?) dan juga ikut berkumpul bersama. Ingat? Kisame sudah termasuk dalam anggota keluarga Pain, dan dengan senang hati, Kisame juga suka membuatkan sarapan berupa ikan bakar gosong.

Hmm, sepertinya sudah semua—oh ada yang kelupaan. Apa kalian bisa menebaknya? Yap benar sekali (ckck kayak di pilem Dora aja -.-) Dimana Kakek Kakuzu~? #plak sumpah si Author pengen jadi Dora apa ya?.

TUT! Sebuah tombol menunjukkan ke arah Kakuzu yang sedang ngitung duit monopoli.

Yap, benar sekali! #author dirajam readers. Kakuzu yang sibuk main monopoli langsung main memonopoli uang lawan mainnya. Kakuzu ketawa laknat.

"Hwahaha, lihatkan? Walau udah tua, tapi aki paling jago main monopoli. Semua tempat udah aki bangun hotel bintang lima, aki juga punya banyak duit! Hehe pamer kece~" gumamnya. Tobi dan Sasori yang kebetulan masih rebutan remote di sebelah si aki langsung nyeletuk.

"Iyayalah, masa iyaiyadong, orang aki main monopolinya sendiri!" Kakuzu nyengir.

Haah, beginilah aktifitas mereka yang gajhe di pagi hari ini. Kalau Macho, pagi-pagi langsung OL pesbuk kalau enggak tidur lagi! #ngak nanya!

Ehem, keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe ini termasuk keluarga yang akrab walau kadang-kadang sering sekali berantem (contoh Tobi dan Sasori tadi). Tapi, seperti yang Macho pernah bilang, mereka walau berbeda-beda tetapi tetap satu, mereka layaknya simbol "Tayou-sei no Naka no Touitsu" alias Bhineka Tunggal Ika #author di timpuk readers. Menjelang sarapan juga, mereka tetap akur dan suka berbagi, kenapa? Siapa sih yang tidak mau berbagi ikan gosong kepada orang lain? (baca: biar kita enggak rugi sendiri). Sepertinya Kisame harus banyak belajar memasak dari Chef Bara (?).

Setelah selesai makan pagi, keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Hehehe, tenang saja, walau mereka selalu akrab dan dekat bagai pinang dibelah dua, mereka ga mungkinkan mandi bersama-sama-kan? Kebetulan di rumah Pain ada 2 kamar mandi, tapi sayang 1 kamar mandi toiletnya bocor dan sedang direnovasi, jadi jika memakai kamar mandi yang toiletnya rusak, kemungkinan si orang enggak akan bisa buang hajat (yaiyalah) hanya mandi saja. Dalam masalah mandi pun, keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe memang selalu efektif. Jika ada salah satu anggota keluarga yang mandinya kelamaan, terpaksa si orang harus di bawa keluar walaupun dia masih berbusa atau sedang keramas. Itu sudah menjadi peraturan wajib keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe (terkecuali Konan dan Deidara, mereka-kan wanita!).

Itulah yang pernah dirasakan Itachi. Itachi tuh mandi lama banget. Sampoan 2 kali, belum conditionernya, sabunan 3 kali, belum masalah lulurannya. Sikat gigi 4 kali, belum masalah obat kumurnya. Ckckck inilah perjuangan sang "KW SUPER" #chidori.

Banyak kisah aneh yang menjadi tragedi mandi keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe. Seperti tadi, Itachi yang mandi kelamaan. Lalu Deidara yang mandi sekaligus ikutan nyuci baju di dalem bath-up. Katanya biar hemat. Hidan yang suka sekali mandi kembang tujuh rupa yang kembangnya dia ambil dari tanaman kesayangan Konan. Zetsu dan Konan mandinya paling cepet dalam waktu 5 menit. Tobi dan Sasori yang dulu mereka masih unyu-unyunya mandi bersama dan bermain perang bajak laut di dalem bath-up sampai airnya membasahi lantai kamar mandi. Pain dan Kakuzu, hah anak dan Ayah sama saja (?) mereka hobi banget ketiduran di kamar mandi. Tiap lagi duduk di kloset, ketiduran, tiap masuk ke bath-up ketiduran, terpaksa mereka harus digotong anggota lain (kecuali Dei dan Konan) untuk dimasukkan ke liang lahat agar tidurnya lebih nyenyak lagi #gaploked.

Kisame?

Dia mandi di kolam ikan.

Okeh, selesai soal acara mandi, keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe balik ke kegiatan masing-masing seperti semula. Tapi kali ini Kisame ikut bermain monopoli bareng Kakuzu agar Kakuzu enggak jadi koruptor lagi. Konan yang teringat akan acara "Hahaoya ari-san" alias Ibu-Ibu Arisan, langsung menyuruh Dei mengambil alih pekerjaan mencuci bajunya.

Layaknya Ibu-ibu seperti biasa, Konan make baju panjang dengan motif kembang-kembang janda (?) lalu dengan make-up menornya. Dia membawa tas kecilnya dan memakai sandalnya. Ia beranjak keluar rumah setelah dia berpesan kepada anggota-anggota lainnya.

"Inget ya, selama Haha* pergi, jangan ada yang menyalakan kipas angin, nonton tv terus-terusan, memakan makanan di dalam kulkas sebelum jam makan siang-sore, jangan ada yang merusak tanaman bungaku, dan jangan ada yang memakai make-upku!" cletuk Konan dengan penuh penekanan di kalimat terakhir. Itachi yang tadi mau mengendap-endap ke kamar Konan langsung duduk Shi-dai wa iji. (Haha= Ibu, Shi-dai wa iji aka Shi dai keep baca sidakep!) #duagh. Semuanya mengangguk-angguk takut melihat ekspresi Konan yang mematikan.

"Oke selamat bersenang-senang di rumah!" Konan pun melambai riang dan keluar menuju pintu rumah dan menutup pintu.

BLAM!

#krikkrik…..# 10 menit kemudian.

"YOSHAA~ KITA BERPESTA~" teriak semuanya sambil berjoget-joget ria lalu berpelukan ala teletubis (?) Ayolah, kapan lagi kita bisa berpesta selagi Konan pergi?

"Ayo semuanya, aku baru beli sake lho~" seru Kakuzu bangga.

Jadilah mereka berpesta ria. Tobi yang ngaku-ngaku anak baik pun malah ikutan juga. Ckck dasar. Entahlah ketika Konan akan pulang ke rumah, rumah dan perabotannya akan utuh atau tidak -.-

Sementara itu…..

Konan memasuki sebuah rumah tingkat 4 yang gerbang rumahnya setinggi 5 meter itu. Katakanlah ini rumah arisan atau rumah buat ngedisko. Konan menekan tombol bel rumah tersebut.

#tengnongnengnong.. Asslamu'alaikum~ Opa! Oh Opa# bahkan ringtone (?) bel Upin Ipin pun menjadi trendi orang kaya jaman sekarang. Lalu pintu dibuka oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang diiket kuda yang sudah berpakaian ala ibu-ibu arisan.

"Kon'nichiwa utsukushii*, mari masuk! Yang lain udah nunggu lho!" sambut Ibu Ino sambil mempersilahkan Konan memasuki rumahnya. (*Hai cantik).

"Kon'nichiwa, makasih udah bilang aku cantik, aku emang cantik! Hehe," Konan bernarsis ria. Ino berbatin, 'Misaki bou' alias Cape bo~ #plak. Setelah itu, mereka berdua memasuki ruang tamu yang di sana udah banyak Ibu-Ibu arisan sedang duduk-duduk manis. Konan duduk di sebelah Ibu Hinata yang lagi malu-malu mikirin sang suami yang sedang berada di rumah.

"Eh Bu'Hinata, jangan banyak ngelamun nanti kesamber lho~" cletuk Konan mengagetkan Hinata si gadis indigo. Hinata nyengir malu-malu. Beberapa menit kemudian, MC berambut pinky panjang memegang toa (di Konoha Microphone itu belom ada) sambil nyengir-nyengir ganjen #plak maaf Sakura FC.

"Kon'nichiwa Haha-Haha sekalian~ saya Haruno Sakura sebagai MC kali ini akan membuka acara utama yaitu, 'On-nanoko no hanashi' dan setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan acara 'Issho ni ikko Aku' baiklah acara akan dimulai dari sekarang! Silahkan menikmati!" ucap Sakura. Para ibu langsung melakukan kegiatan On-nanoko no hanashi alias Ngerumpi dilanjutkan dengan acara Issho ni ikko Aku alias Dang Dhut bersama #author mati ditindas readers.

Mereka asik-asik joget lagunya Mei Terumi yang berjudul "KTP Palsu" lalu "Kurabukurabu no" alias dugem-dugeman bersama. Lagu Mei Terumi ini memang sedang beken dikalangan para Ibu arisan. Karena capek setelah nari-narian, mereka "Bottoramu" alias Botram bersama. Sampai akhirnya para ibu memasuki acara puncak yaitu acara "Super Deal 100000 ryo". Seperti biasa, MC kita kali ini yang akan meminpin acara. Sakura menuliskan nama para Ibu arisan di secarik kertas kecil lalu digulung dan dikumpulkan ke dalam tempat berbentuk silinder.

"Oke, semua sudah terkumpul nih, 2 nama terpanggil akan segera mendapatkan 2 hadiah super besar!" seru Sakura meramaikan suasana. Semua ibu-ibu komat-kamit ria. Banyak yang menggigit jari mereka karena "Nervous" #wew bahasanya. Ada juga yang ngelamun. Siapakah yang ngelamun? Tentu saja Konanlah orangnya. Dia memiliki bad feeling alias ga enak pilling (?). Entahlah, dia jadi inget rumah beserta isinya.

'Apa yang akan Pain dkk lakukan ya selama aku pergi?' ckck, feeling ibu memang selalu tajam seperti Singlet! #plak, Silet maksudnya.

Dan setelah Ibu Ino mengocok-ngocok undian, dua gulungan kertas kecil keluar. Bisa kita tebak siapa yang mendapatkannya…..

.

.

.

.

Yap kita TBC dulu sampai di sini karena sepertinya dan seharusnya Author kebelet kencing terlebih dahulu~ babai~ #author di bunuh readers.

Ehem, boong ketang, yap jawabannya adalah~

#JENGJENG!

"Ibu Macho—eh? Lho kok? Siapa ini ibu Macho? Lho kok author kita ikut-ikutan arisan sih?" cletuk Sakura. Alhasil, Macho di shannaro Sakura karena main nongol di pertengahan fic (?). Oke, kita ulangi lagi sebelum nama saya keluar tadi, okay lanjutkan~

"Ibu Orochimaru dan Ibu Konan!" teriak Sakura. Banyak dari Ibu-Ibu yang mengeluh kecewa tapi sudahlah, yang sudah biarlah sudah, mungkin mereka memang lagi beruntungnya. Ibu-ibu dengan jilbab putih berambut hitam panjang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sok dramatis. Si Konan kaget setelah teriakkan Sakura membuyarkannya.

"Selamat ya bu Konan!" seru Hinata. Konan nyengir bangga. 'Mungkin feeling buruk aku cuman hanya pemikiranku saja, ternyata ini feeling aku yang menang arisan toh!'. Macho tarik ucapan Macho, feeling ibu Konan yang satu ini tidaklah tajam, TUMPUL! #plak.

Konan dan Orochimaru berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Ino. Lalu sebelum mereka memperebutkan sebuah kotak besar di atas meja di dekat Sakura, mereka diberi pertanyaan seputar gosip artis-artis sekaliber.

"Siapa mantan suaminya temannya sodaranya sepupunya dari Tsunade Ratnasari?" tanya Ino. Orochimaru berfikir keras, tetapi sayang Konan lebih dulu menjawab daripada Orochimaru.

"Ah Anu—" tiba-tiba saja Konan lupa dengan jawabannya.

"Benar! Jawabannya adalah Anu Hamzah! Beri tepuk tangan untuk ibu Konan~" teriak Ino meriah. Semua ibu-ibu bertepuk tangan meriah. Konan cengok, ah takdir baik memang selalu datang kepadanya. Enggak selalu juga sih…

"Nah, siapa nama asli dari Kouzui no sake no sato?" tanya Sakura lagi. Orochimaru menjawab.

"Ah, Erwin Gutawa! (?)" jawab Orochimaru. Sakura menggeleng. Konan menjawab.

"Bah Shu Riep!" jawab Konan. Ino teriak, "Yap betul!" Konan menang lagi. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus diajukan kepada mereka berdua. Orochimaru ngegerutu kesel karena sedari tadi dia kalah ngejawab terus. Konan ketawa bangga.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan terakhir, siapakah calon istri plus mantan kekasih dari seorang penyanyi dan model terkenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku no Gaara?" tanya Ino.

#krik…krik…krik~. Hanya jangkrik yang mampu menjawab. Orochimaru dan Konan terdiam, bahkan ibu-ibu arisan diem karena gatau. Ada salah satu ibu yang udah nahan pingsannya. Konan berfikir keras, 'Duch, akukan lupa siapa namanya! Tapi yang jelas, itu selalu di tampilkan dalam majalah-majalah—' dan akhirnya Orochimarulah yang menjawab,

"Gampang, itukan si Uzumaki Naruto! Tapi katanya, si Gaara itu bakalan ngerebut Naruto dari Sasuke, eh sekarang mereka jadi kawin bertiga, SasuNaruGaa gituloh!" cletuk Orochimaru yang doyan nonton gosip yaoi. Sakura dan Ino teriak barengan sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol mereka. Ternyata mereka fujoshi toh. Sementara ibu Hinata pingsan (?). Konan cengok lalu meneruskan perkataan batinnya yang sempat terputus, '—yaoi'. Oh dia sedang berbatin tentang 'Yaoi' toh. Sebagai info, ada salah satu majalah khusus untuk remaja dewasa bernama majalah, "Ica-Ica Yaoi" dari "Tiga Serangkai" aka Jiraiya-Kakashi-Ebisu. Sepertinya Machi tidak usah jelaskan tentang SasuNaruGaa okey, ntar pick ini kesasar jadi rate –ehem-ehem- #plak. Haiyya~ walau Macho pujoshi, Macho kagak berani buat atau ngebaca pick rated –ehem-ehem- takut dosa~ #sokalim. Oke, bek to stori.

"Baiklah, karena babak tanya-jawab ini dimenangkan oleh Konan, maka silahkan Ibu Orochimaru dipersilahkan mengambil kotak di dekat saya!" cletuk Sakura. Orochimaru nyengir seneng, Konan cengok.

"Lha? Kenapa dia? Ane kan jawab paling banyak! Harusnya ane yang berhak dapet tuh hadiah, kenapa ente malah milih si Oro?" tanya Konan esmosi.

"Hohoho tenang dulu dong, ini hadiah sengaja buat yang kalah ngejawab. Nah ntar Ibu Konan ada hadiah lainnya!" jawab Sakura mencoba menenangkan esmosi Konan. Konan mendesah lega. Setelah dibuka kotak berukuran jumbo itu, dan isinya adalah….

#jengjeng, ZONK! Orochimaru mendapat banyak kaos kaki warna-warni yang udah ga dipake. Ibu-ibu arisan lainnya kaget melihatnya, dikira dapet hadiah beneran ternyata Zonk. Bukannya sedih atau kecewa, Orochimaru malah nyeletuk seneng.

"Makasih ya bo~ Eke udah lama pengen kaos kaki kayak si Mei, eh ternyata eke dapet banyak! Makasih banyak ya~ Eh Eke pulang dulu deh mau nyoba satu-satu nih kaos kaki, yu dadah babai~" cletuk Orochimaru. Semua cengok ria. Setelah kepergian Orochimaru, semua ibu-ibu arisan langsung melanjutkan acaranya.

"Hehehe, ehem—lupakan soal kejadian tadi, sekarang balik ke Bu'Konan, nah Bu, kami punya 5 kotak bernomor nih, Ibu pilih salah satu kotak yang mana, oke?" jelas Sakura sambil menjajarkan 5 kotak berukuran sedang di atas meja panjang. Konan mengangguk.

"Jadi, Bu'Konan pilih kotak nomor berapa?" tanya Ino. Ibu-ibu arisan langsung teriak-teriak cumangadh #wkwk.

"Limo! Limo! Limo is the best!"

"Loro! Loro!"

"Three! Choice number Three!"

"Partai Golkar! Lebih cepat lebih baik!"

"Enam, pilih nomor enam!"

Begitu banyak teriak-teriakan gaje yang membuat Bu'Konan merasa bimbang. Pilih nomor berapa nih, ya? Konan ragu-enggak ragu karena hadiah-hadiah ini sudah pasti enggak ada zonknya, tapi dia tetap saja ragu untuk memilih, siapa tahu benda yang ia pilih, benda lainnya akan lebih bagus.

…..

Lama Konan berfikir sampe ibu-ibu ketiduran karena kelamaan, Konan nyeletuk.

"Saya pilih nomor 5!" jawab Konan mantep. Sakura dan Ino yang tadi hampir ketiduran bangun lagi.

"Hah? Apa? Oh lima? Oke deh, woi ibu-ibu bangun semua!" teriak Ino cempreng membangunkan semua ibu-ibu arisan.

"Yosh, Bu'Konan memilih box nomor lima nih, Bu'Konan apa kau tidak akan menyesal?" tanya Ino. Konan menggeleng mantep.

"Yakin?" tanya Sakura. Konan mengangguk mantep.

"Beneran?" tanya mereka berdua. Konan angguk-anggukan.

"Masa iy—"

"Halah, cepetan napa sih? Aku pengen hadiahnya nih!" Konan ngerajuk. Sakura dan Ino segera bersiap-siap membuka box nomor lima bersamaan.

"Wokay Ibu-ibu sekalian, kita hitung bersama-sama eaa, Ichi….ni…san, BURUO TOKU*!" teriak Saku dan Ino bersamaan. (*Ble duk!) #author digampar.

Dan ternyata permisa semua, box nomor 5 ini berisikan sebuah amplop putih yang membuat Konan kecewa. Karena tidak mau membuat para ibu-ibu penasaran, Ino membuka box lainnya. Box no.1 berisikan uang tunai 5000 ryo, box no.2 berisikan perhiasan, box no.3 uang tunai 10000 ryo, dan box no.4 berisikan surat asuransi jiwa (?).

"Are? Apa-apaan tuh? Katanya acara ini bakalan dapet hadiah besar-besaran, super besar gitulah! Terus kenapa enggak ada 100000 ryonya?" perasaan si Konan ini banyak protes deh. Sakura mengeluh kecil, mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Nah, kalau kite-kite pada ngasih 100000 ryo, yah bangkrut kita! Bisa-bisa diceraiin suami. Hehe itukan cuman namanya doang! Wkwk" cletuk Sakura garing. Konan sweatdrop. Lalu Sakura membuka amplop putih itu perlahan, membuat Konan maupun ibu-ibu lainnya dibuat penasaran.

"Selamat! Anda berhasil mendapatkan tiket nonton konser Big Time Rush di Hollywood sekeluarga! VIP!" teriak Sakura dan Ino. Konan nyaris pingsan karena dia enggak tahu apa itu Big Time Rush dan apa itu Hollywood (?). Karena gengsi, Konan cuman nyengir pura-pura sok hepi dan dia langsung menerima tuh hadiah. Ibu-ibu yang lain tepuk tangan meriah.

Hah, ternyata benar, takdir baik memang selalu berkunjung kepadanya.

…..Sementara itu di rumah Pain…..

"Wahahaha~ See~laaa…mat, pagii cemuuaa~Hikhik!"

"Celamaat ciaang~ Toobii anak baaik~hikhikhik!"

"Ugh, Janshin-sama~hikhik! Hidan anak alim~hikhik!"

"Geez, apa-apaan sih kalian? Hikhik~"

Ah, iyaya, merekakan lagi mabuk, mana bisa ditanya satu-satu sama Macho? Ehem, selama Konan pergi, ternyata mereka minum sake. Awalnya hanya ingin berpesta sukiyaki, tapi karena memang dasarnya si aki Kakuzu tuh tukang maksa, jadilah mereka seperti sekarang. Ah dewa Janshin, lihatlah anak-anakmu ini! (woi yang nistain juga Author kok!).

"Andai aku~Uchiha~Sasuke~ kau yakin BeTe karena dia jeleeekk~hikhik" Itachi nyanyi-nanyi sambil ngejelek-jelekkin adiknya yang udah tenar jadi selebritis. Itachi makin BeTe dibuatnya.

"Biar Itachi~hik, orangnya keriput~hikhik sukanya ribut, hikhik..yang penting ga kaya siput~" bela Deidara nyanyi gaje.

"Olalala~ YaYaYa~ Dimana, dimana, oh Itachi Dimana~hikhik!" balas Pain. Bahbah, ini cerita makin ngawur apa ya. Semoga saja mereka selamat dari amukan Konan. Ya semoga…

"Eii, kau~hikhik ga takut ape? Hikhik, istri kau marah nantinya? Hikhik?" tanya Sasori yang lagi mabuk ke Pain.

"Hihihik~ Aah~ paling-paling juga alamat palsu~ hikhik!" jawab Pain ngaco.

"Ahahaha, kalau ngompol di kamar Tobi sih aku juga sering!" jawab Sasori ikutan ngaco.

"Apa? Ada yang suka sama Tobi? Tobikan emang cakep~hikhik!" jawab Tobi.

"Wahaha, eh siapa yang ketut nih? Kok bau? Hikhik!" tanya Kisame.

"Oh itu toh si Author!" jawab Zetsu.

"WAKAKA!" aah, Author jadi malu~ #plakplakgaplok.

Kriiett, blam… Oh dewa-sama, kenapa Konan harus datang sekarang?

"Yahuuuu~ Haha is kom—WAA?" teriak Konan kaget melihat ruang keluarga udah kaya kapal pecah. Kita lihat sekarang, ada Pain, Itachi, dan Deidara yang masih nyanyi gaje, Sasori dan Tobi nari-nari, Kisame dan Zetsu yang sedang tidur-tiduran sambil mengikuti gaya orang lagi berenang, Kakuzu yang sibuk bermimpi tentang uang, dan Hidan yang sujud-sujudan (?). Konan, yang tabah ya~

"Ekhhh? Siapa kau? Hikhik! Kok mirip kayak si Konan ya?" nyeletuk Pain.

"Situ rabun apa ya? Itukan si Mei Terumi!" jawab Itachi.

"Wah? Mana-mana?" cerocos si Hidan.

"Wah Mei~hikhik! Minta tanda tangannya dong!" cletuk Sasori. Kayaknya nama Mei Terumi itu emang beken banget ya? Konan sudah mempersiapkan geplakkan maut untuk mereka semua, ya sepertinya ada pengecualian untuk Deidara. Konan berfikir, mana mungkin Deidara mabuk-mabukan, ah kenapa selalu ada diskriminasi untuk wanita ya?

#gaplok, duagh! Plak!plak!plak!plak!plak!plak!#.

Bagi yang membutuhkan obat nyeri, silahkan hubungi Macho. #plak, Macho ikut ditampar sama Konan.

Dan setelah acara pembabugan (?) secara paksa….

Konan sudah berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dadanya. Deidara hanya duduk santai minum teh di bangku. Yang lainnya duduk manis berjajar di depan Konan sambil memegangi kepala dan ada yang memegang pipi mereka.

"Adduuhh! Mei Terumi menampar kita~" seru Tobi.

"Baka Tobi! Itu Kaasan kita tahu!" bisik Sasori sambil memegangi pipinya. Tobi nyengir.

"Kalian—hah~ tadinya aku mau marah-marah ga jelas, kalian tahu bahwa daku udah capek-capek menangin hadiah arisan hari ini, tapi terpaksa daku ga bisa ngasih ta—"

"Apa? Apa hadiahnya? Uang? Uang?" potong kakek Kakuzu. Konan death glare, Kakuzu diem.

"Grrr, hadiahnya hanya tiket libur ke Hollywood! Puas?" jawab Konan. Deidara yang lagi minum keselek gelasnya (?).

"HUAPAH? HOLLYWOOD?" teriak Deidara kenceng. Yang lain langsung menoleh kea rah Deidara bingung.

"Ada apa dengan Hollywood?" tanya Pain bingung.

"Aduh, masa kalian ga tahu Hollywood sih?" tanya Deidara balik.

"Hollywood itu jenis ikan apa?" cletuk Kisame.

"Bukan bodoh, itukan jenis Barbie!" ralat Sasori sama keneh. Deidara menghela nafas panjang, enggak nyangka semua anggota keluarganya katrok stadium 20.

"Gini-gini, Hollywood itu nama tempat dimana banyak acara hiburan seleb barat seperti tempat syuting film, nyanyi, digelarnya suatu acara penyambutan, dan sebagainya~ Itu letaknya di Amerika!" jelas Deidara. Semua ber-oh ria. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian…..

"AMERIKA?" teriak mereka semua minus Deidara sehingga membuat tetangga-tetangga mereka tuli seketika.

Siapa yang ga tahu negara Amerika? Negara maju yang terpandang dan memiliki kualitas pembuatan film yang ajaib layaknya wajah Macho (?). Konan juga ga nyangka bakalan dapet tiket ke Amrik, untung saja tadi Konan tidak menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ternyata tiket itu bukan hanya untuk nonton konser saja, tetapi gratis nginep di hotel dan ada gratis main di taman hiburan. Wowow, Author ngiler -?-. Tanggal main konsernya sekitar—6 bulan lagi?

"Astaganaga~ Kenapa lama banget? Duhh ampyun-ampyun!" cletuk Konan.

"Haah, gapapa, justru waktu 6 bulan buat kita untuk belajar bahasa Ing—apa sih Ing—"

"Inggris, Otousan!" jawab Sasori. Ah Pain angguk-anggukan.

"Bener juga tuh, yosh! Eperibodi semua go tu belajar basa Inggris! Ayo ga ada yang ga belajar, ntar ditinggal!" seru Konan semangat. Kisame dan Zetsu sebenarnya enggak mau ikut, hell ya mereka enggak mau belajar bahasa Inggris, tapi karena Konan SANGAT memaksa. Yaa sudahlah, jadilah keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe ini belajar bahasa Inggris selama 6 bulan.

3 bulan kemudian….

"Mommy, where is my power ranger mask?" tanya Tobi dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggrisnya.

"I don't know, its your stuff, you shoul keep it very well!" jawab si Konan yang lagi nyuci piring.

"But—but, ah susah banget sih! Tobikan anak baik, masa minta dibeliin topeng power ranger aja ga boleh~" Tobi ngerajuk dengan bahasa Jepang (anggap saja begitu).

"Tobi anak nakal! Kan Kaasan udah ngejawab beli aja topeng monyet, kok malah ngerajuk sih?" jawab Konan.

Ahh, sepertinya mereka masih keliru dalam berbahasa Inggris, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

"Hey, that soup is very good, isn't it?" tanya Sasori yang duduk di samping Itachi.

"My skin is very soft and good like an angel's skin!" jawab Itachi. Sasori cengok.

"What's is your job?" tanya Hidan kepada Kisame yang lagi motong ikan kakap.

"Job, job—oh Good job yo~" jawab Kisame.

"Do you like money very much?" tanya Deidara kepada—you know lah..

"How dare you said I like an monkey!" cletuk Kakuzu.

"Pain, are you like monkey*?" tanya Zetsu.

"Yes, I'm! Monkey my favorite animal!" jawab Pain bangga. Zetsu ketawa laknat dalam hati. (* maksudnya itu Zetsu menanyakan, "Apakah kau seperti monyet?" tapi Pain mengira bahwa Zetsu mengatakan, "Apakah kau menyukai monyet?". Ternyata Zetsu lebih pintar dari Pain ^o^).

Dan ternyata, semua keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe butuh seorang guru privat.

**Setelah mendapatkan guru privat dan belajar dengan giat, akhirnya keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe sudah mahir dengan bahasa Inggris mereka. Dan setelah itu guru privat mereka meninggal dunia karena sudah ketuaan untuk mengajar mereka. Dan setelah itu….**

"Yap, semua udah beres! Yoo kita harus terlihat cool man~" seru Pain semangat sambil membawa dua koper jumbonya. Semuanya mengangkat kedua tangannya semangat. Mereka semua udah stanby di luar rumah dengan banyak koper mereka, tak lupa dengan pakaian khas keluarga mereka. Jubah item dengan motif awan merah. Hahaha, dalam masalah berpakaian, Keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe memang patut diacungkan jempol kaki #plak.

"Akhirnya, impianku keluar negeri menjadi nyata~" gumam Deidara bangga.

"Oke ayo kita pergi!" teriak Pain semangat. Baru saja 3 langkah menjauh dari rumah….

"Tapi, kita pergi ke sananya naik apa?" tanya Tobi tiba-tiba.

Wuuussh~ DEGH! Pain membeku seketika. Inilah yang menjadi masalah kali ini. Seharusnya waktu 6 bulan yang lalu itu mereka bukan hanya menghabiskannya dengan belajar bahasa Inggris, tetapi juga membuat passport dan visa.

Inilah akibatnya kalau tidak minum tolak angin! (orang pintar, minum tolak angin!) jadilah satu keluarga mengebuk sang kepala keluarga ga tanggung-tanggung. Ckck, bagaimana ini? Konser mulai 4 hari lagi dan mereka harus bersiap-siap dari sekarang. Apa yang harus Pain lakukan selaku kepala keluarga? Karena Macho kena TBC kita TBC dulu, #plak nauzubilah~

TBC ( tuberculosis)

Next chapter :

Hah, jaman di Konoha, naik kapal laut tuh harus pake passport, kalau dibuat sekarang? Bisa-bisa ga jadi pergi ke Hollywoodnya. Dan mulailah Pain membuat yang namanya mesin waktu. Wew, mesin waktu ini canggih bener (katanya) dan bisa membawa kita ke suatu tempat hanya dalam 1 jam saja~ #nyanyi lagu ST12. Tapi-apakah hasilnya akan mujarab? Kita lihat saja di chap 3 ya~ :D

Gimana Minna-san? Wkwk gaje bener nan garing pula. Maap kalau ceritanya ga lucu atau kumaha bagaimana dan sedikit membingungkan. Nyehehe ga banyak komen deh, kirim ripiuwnya ya~ :D Arigatou Minna-san ^0^

-Macho Moshi Moshi-


	3. Mesin waktu menyesatkan!

A/N : Huaa maaf Minna-san Macho baru update ceritanya sekarang! Soalnya waktu itu pake laptop emak Macho sih, nih laptop Macho sendiri akhirnya kembali seperti tiasa~ Huaa Macho heppi #plak ga ada curcol. Ckck padahal di summary udah Macho ketik chap 2 apdet, padahal mah belom da #gaplok. Macho pengen edit tapi ga bisa buka internet -.- Yosh bales ripiuwnya yonk~

B.C : HUAA MAKASIH BANYAK YA! #plak. Hehe oke deh coy makasih ya untuk ripiuwnya :D *macho ditendang*

Maehime : Wah mami Konan mah pelit orangnya, ikut Macho aja gih ke pasar beli ikan asin *pletok* wkwk ga ding, makasih dah ripiuw

Yoyon : Yon, boro-boro pesawat, ojek juga kagak ada! Wkwk nuhun nyak coy udah ripiuw ;)

Shuuta Hikaru : Hehe makasih ;) Iya nih habiskan ceritanya setting latar pick ini di Jepang, jadi we basa sundanya di translate ku bahasa jepang #ganyambung padahal. Waka makasih dah ripiuw ;)

Ipit Suripit : Hohoho Pit, ntar bahasa Sulawesi aku masukin, wkwkw apan inditna ka Bandung atuh, nya tiasa make basa sunda mah~ Wakaka Oke deh ntar aku masukin basa jawamu ituloh, hehe eh si Yoyon mah nyeri beuteung suruh minum baygon we atuh! #plak hehe canda Yon~ Makasih ya dah ripiuw :D

Akasuna no Aruta : Waaah, kita sehati dong! #plak. Wkwk gara-gara temen2 Macho pada heboh BTR di pesbuk, jadi we Macho ikut2an Rusher, hehe. Iya Macho masih kelas 9, tapi kalau seandainya Macho lahir bulan Januari aja, Macho anak kelas 1 SMA! #ngarep. GaaNaru? Yay pairing paporit ane setelah SasuNaru! Hhohoho #pujoshi kambuh. Makasih dah ripiuw ;)

Cha2luvGaGa : Haha sebenarnya cumin si Dei yang tau Hollywood, soalnya dia demen nonton beritawa liputan seleb barat wkwk. Oh kalau aku kena AIDS (Asrat Ingin Duang Sair) wkwk maksa banget, btw panggil aja saya Macho-sama #ditendang Cha2. Hehe canda ding, panggil aja Macho ato Cho juga boleh, santé kayak di pante~ Makasih udah ripiuw ;)

Dan untuk temen-temen Macho yang sempet baca tapi ga sempet ripiuw, makasih ya~ Ane kangen kalian juga nih ;( Whehe kapan2 Macho main ke Bandung.

Wokehlah kalau begitu, udah semuanya yo? Udah deh kita lanjut aja ke cerita yuk ;) Bagi yang minat membaca, silahkan membaca dan ENJOY ^_^

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya abang Kishimoto-sensei (maap bang baru Macho tulis #digaploked Masashi Kishimoto-sensei)**

**Keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe Hijrah ke Bandung © Macho Moshi Moshi**

**Rate : K+ - T**

**Genre : Family – Humor (mav kalo garing ^_^)**

**Pairing : PainxKonan, dkk (?)**

**Main Chara : Akatsuki**

**Summary : Hah, jaman di Konoha kalau mau naik kapal laut mesti unya passport dan visa dulu? Kalau dibuat sekarang, bisa-bisa keinginan pergi ke Hollywood ga jadi dong. Dan akhirnya Pain memutuskan untuk membuat mesin waktu yang dapat membawa kita ke tempat tujuan cukup 1 jam saja~ #nyanyi ST 12. Tapi, apakah akan berhasil, atau malah ZONK? #plak. Baca ceppie ini ya~ ^_^**

**Warn : OOC tingkat tinggi, maybe AU maybe not, ada OC juga nanti. Yang ga suka diharap tidak usah membaca dan memaksakan kehendak. Makasih **

Chapter 3 – Mesin Waktu Menyesatkan!

Beginilah nasib keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe sekarang, merana serta merajarela dengan keadaan kepala keluarga mereka yang memiliki berbagai ragam bentuk benjolan. Ada yang lonjong, bullet, kotak, bahkan belah ketupat. Wokeh cukup ngaco-ngacoannya, masalah utama dari cerita ini adalah, bagaimana caranya agar impian para keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe ini terwujudkan.

"Huh, jadi bagaimana ini? Masa ga jadi sih? Susah-susah kita belajar bahasa inggris!" gerutu Itachi sambil ngipas-ngipas wajahnya pake daun pisang. Padahal Itachi sudah berangan-angan akan diterima main film berjudul "Toilet" (baca: Twilight) bersama Kristen Stewart alias kekasih impiannya.

"Habis sih Otousan ga nyiapin rencana dari awal!" gumam Sasori sambil mainin boneka Barbie kesayangannya. Sebelah telinga Pain bergidik pelan.

"Heh, bukan salah Otousan juga! Seandainya Okaasanmu ikut membantu tidak bermake up terus seharian!" cletuk Pain. Telinga Konan berdiri.

"Yey, Dono you no ittai*! Harusnya tuh Deidara yang bisa ngurusin passport sama visa. Diakan orangnya surangu**!" seru Konan. Deidara nyeloteh kesel. (*Bagaimana sih, **Gaul).

"Lha? Bikin passport butuh uangkan? Tuh Aki Kakuzu sih sering make duitnya buat main judi!" jelas Deidara nyalahin Aki Kakuzu yang lagi menggali emas diam-diam alias ngupil.

"Apa? Aku main judi juga karena ikut-ikutan Hidan kok!" jawab Kakuzu santai. Nyalahin Hidan yang lagi Zu~ikuru alias Dzikir. Hidan cengok.

"Astagojim, itu pitnah wahai anak tua (?), pitnah! Aku bersumpah demi Kisame kelindes truk!" Hidan nyeletuk sembarangan.

"Hee? Jangan gue dong! Tobi aja, Tobikan anak baik (?)" seru Kisame semangat nan ga nyambung. Tobi yang polos langsung nyeletuk.

"Ah paling Zetsu-Jiisan yang kelindes truk! Jiisan kan bau~" Zetsu melotot serem.

"Lho? Kok akhir-akhirnya gue sih? Apa maksudnya itu ane bau? Tuh contoh Author yang bau!" Zetsu tiba-tiba nyalahin orang keren #plak. Tapi—kok akhir-akhirnya Author juga yang kena? Akukan anak baik kayak Tobi, ga salah apa-apa #sok polos.

"KARENA KAU TELAH MENISTAKAN KITA!" teriak seluruh keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe. Author akhirnya dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan dirawat sama dokter Choi Siwon selama-lamanya~ #gaploked. Oke mari dilanjutkan…

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Kitanya juga pada oon sih hanya tergantung pada 1 permasalahan dan tidak memikirkan keperluan lainnya!" cletuk Pain sok serius.

"Wareware? Eru wa futatabi kaita, ore mo yakyuo!*" cletuk Sasori sambil ikut menggali emas bersama Kakuzu. Ah mari kita translate kalimat di atas itu. (*Kita? Loe aja lagi, gue enggak).

"Hah Andai saja Arubatoainshutain# masih adam udah gue maintain buatin uang kek!", Kakuzu berangan-angan sambil mendongkak ke langit, melihat banyak burung tweety berterbangan sedang mengirim pesan ke sana-kemari dengan indahnya.

"Halaah~ Ngemeng nama orang aja lu masih pha ga tentou (baca : Pabeulit), gimana mau nyuruh si Arubatoainshutain bikini uang?" cerocos Kisame yang sama Pha ga tentounya kayak Zetsu. (# Albret Ainstein alias Albert Enstein). Tiba-tiba saja seekor burung tweety yang udah masuk angin terbang melulu dilangit membuang hajatnya sembarangan dan sukses tuh hajat burung tweety nemplok di jidat Pain. Beberapa detik kemudian, Pain nyengir sambil nunjuk ke atas. Yang lain udah sibuk nahan ketawa karena ngeliat si Otousan yang kena apes burung tweety.

"Napa lu Pain? Pffft—enak ya rasanya di'hajatin' sama tweety?" Tanya Kakuzu ngaco.

"AHA! Aku punya ide!" teriaknya girang lalu berlari memasuki rumah. Semua berbengong ria, mungkin inilah pengaruh berak (alias bab tweety) #gaplok.

Mari kita lihat sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Pain. Setelah dia membersihkan diri di kamar mandi akibat apes si tweety, dia langsung beranjak ke ruang kerjanya. Seperti di awal perkenalanan, Pain bekerja sebagai Ace Hardware yang suka ngejual berbagai baut, obeng, kunci, dan kawan-kawan. Kini dia sibuk memasangkan baut di sebuah papan besi yang sangat lebar dan lumayan panjang. Apakah gerangan yang terjadi? Kenapa Pain tiba-tiba membuat percobaannya yang sudah pasti selalu gagal itu?

Sementara itu di luar rumah….

Konan dan keluarga udah ngumpul melingkar sambil diiringi spotlight di tengahnya. Seperti sekelompok mafia yang akan merencanakan sistem kejahatan (?).

"Jangan-jangan Otousan bakalan buat eksperimen lagi.." seru Tobi sambil menjilat-jilat lolipopnya. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk.

"Gawat nih, bisa-bisa kita kena efek dari ekperimen yang suka dibuat Pain tuh! Gara-gara sampo anti kutu yang Pain berikan kepadaku, rambutku bukannya bebas dari kutu malah jadi berwarna biru!" gerutu Konan sebel mengingat dirinya yang menjadi bahan percobaan si Pain.

"Ugh betul-betul! Gara-gara odol yang dibuat Pain, gigiku bertaring semua!" Kisame menambahkan. Dulu dia itu punya gigi ya normal-normal aja, Painlah penyebabnya. Membuat banyak gadis menjauh akibat senyuman Kisame yang menyeramkan.

"Pain juga memberikan pupuk terhadap tanaman venus flytrapku dan bukannya tumbuh subur malah tumbuh menjadi raksasa dan hidup!" tambah Zetsu juga.

"Kalau Tobi sih, gara-gara Otousan meminumkan Okaasan air arak makanya Tobi jadi kayak begini!" cletuk Tobi.

"Pain juga menyulap banyak daun kering menjadi uang, dan setelah aku pakai, beberapa menit kemudian uang itu berubah lagi menjadi daun! Ckck makanya banyak warga yang selalu mengejarku!" gerutu Kakuzu.

"Ckck, aku sih ga ada masalah. Hanya saja waktu itu Otousan pernah memancing ikan dengan listrik!" tambah Sasori.

"Pain-san juga menggunakan alat laser yang tidak terkontrol sehingga pohon besar di depan rumah kita ambruk menabrak rumah kita sampai hancur!" gumam Itachi miris.

"Pain menyuruhku untuk pergi ke klub malam karena di sana banyak cewek asoy," gumam Hidan tiba-tiba sehingga semua mata harus tertuju kepadanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Hidan sok polos. Deidara yang tadinya mau marah-marah gaje langsung mengelus-elus dadanya, mencoba bersabar akan kelakuan suami yang tidak tanggung jawab ini.

"Sekarang kita minggat aja, daripada harus kena sial lagi gara-gara percobaan bodoh Tousan, mendingan kita pergi ke kota Konoha aja! Toh, sama aja, disana juga banyak hiburan kok!" seru Sasori pintar. Semua manggut-manggut setuju.

"Iyaya, aku setuju! Ayo cepat kemasi barang-barang kalian, sebelum Pain datang kemari!" seru Konan. Itachi bergumam lirih, "Untuk kedua kalinya aku minggat dari rumah. Oh kami-sama~" alah Itachi, babeh aslimu udah nangis-nangis di rumah. Habis lu ga ngasih kabar sih. #curcol.

"Wokeh, mari kita minggat diam-diam!" cletuk Sasori. Kisame menjitaknya pelan.

"Bodoh, yang namanya minggat ya diam-diam, masa kita harus teriak "Hoi Pain kami minggat dulu ya!"hah?" cerocos Kisame. Sasori ber-oh ria. Tapi sayang, nasib ga sehati sama yang diinginkan, baru aja jalan 5 langkah, sang kepala keluarga keluar dari rumah sambil membaca papan kayak papan surfing.

"OII! Koko, de ita wa meijita (baca: Eta bade kamana?)" Tanya Pain sambil nunjuk-nunjuk anggota keluarganya yang udah make pose jingjit-jingjit. Seketika semuanya merinding begitu mendengar suara cempreng Pain bak kuntilanak keselek knalpot itu.

Yaa kita berharap, semoga tidak ada korban dalam peristiwa di kisah ini. #Author yang jadi korbannya.

Setelah itu….

"Aduh Otousan! Tobikan anak baik, kenapa make dibawain papan kayak begituan sih?" Tanya Tobi heran bin heran. Yang lainnya juga heran, Author sendiri heran, burung tweety ikut heran, readers heran? #digaplok massal. Pain nyengir sambil batuk-batuk sebentar.

"Berhubung si Author pelit kagak minjemin kite-kite uang buat pergi ke Hollywood, jadi akan saya putuskan. Pain si ganteng pinter ini telah menciptakan sebuah alat teknologi baru, aku persembahkan, mesin waktu~" teriaknya garing. Karena pada dasarnya keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe ini oon #ditampar sekeluarga, mereka hanya bisa menggali lubang bersama-sama.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya mereka serempak.

#krik…krik….krik. Pain kembali terbatuk-batuk pelan.

"Ehehem, ini adalah mesin waktu yang akan membawa kita pergi ke Hollywood lho~ Mesin ini juga sudah sesuai dengan SNJ (Standar Nasional Jepang), terus canggih pula, hanya memakam 1 jam saja untuk dapat pergi ke tempat tujuan!" jelas Pain panjang lebar.

*JIIIITTTT* para keluarga masih menatap Pain ga ngerti. Ini anak otaknya terbuat dari ape sih? #plak. Pain mengeluh pelan.

"Kita akan pergi ke Hollywood segera," ucapnya lesu. Seketika semua keluarga bersorak gembira sambil menari-nari ala teletubies. Benar-benar reaksi yang lambat…

"Tapi, apa benar percobaanmu ini benar-benar mujarab?" Tanya Konan setengah mendelik kepada Pain. Pain angguk-anggukan mantap.

"Hai hai hai hai hora wa! (baca: yaiyalah, masa yaiyadong) kalau ga mujarab ngapain aku buat?" seru Pain dengan Pe-Denya. Semua ber-oh ria.

"Lalu bagaimana cara benda ini bekerja?" Tanya Hidan antusias. Pain bergumam, "Khuhuhu" dengan efek-efek neraka di belakangnya. Semua bergidik ngeri.

"Jadi begini, agar menghemat tempat dan lebih efisien, aku membuatnya datar layaknya papan surfing yang panjang dan cukup lebar ini. Kita tinggal duduk diatasnya, dan menekan tombol hijau diremot ini setelah kita mengucapkan nama tempat tujuan di speaker yang ada diremote ini! Dan setelah itu, kita akan wuushh~ sampai ke tempat tujuan!" jelas Pain masih panjang lebar. Semua menggali lubang.

"Hahaha, daripada banyak cingcong, ayo bawa barang-barang kalian ke sini dan duduk yang manis ya~" Pain selaku kepala keluarga menyuruh. Semua langsung membawa koper mereka dan duduk berbanjar ke belakang. Karena dirasa kurang muat, maka Sasori terpaksa memangku adiknya, Tobi, dan Om selingkuhan dipangku sama Om Original (?).

"Yosh, semua sudah siap?" Tanya Pain. Semua mengacungkan jempol kaki –ralat- jempol tangan. Pain segera menyiapkan remote yang mirip remote tipi tersebut.

"Hollywood L.A!" ucapnya seraya mendekatkan mulutnya ke speaker di remote itu. Setelah menekan tombol hijau, satu keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe menghilang bersama papan surfing (?) tersebut.

Dan bisa kita lihat hasilnya setelah 1 jam kemudian…..

"HUUAAAAAA~" teriak seluruh keluarga oenyoe-oenyoe ketika papan surfing alias mesin waktu itu membawa mereka melesat dengan cepat dan mendarat mulus di…..BULAN?

"HOEEK~ Aku tidak bisa bernapas~" teriak Zetsu lebay dan menimpa Hidan seketika. Pain cengok, Konan mencubit bibir Pain hingga dower.

"Ka-Kaauu!" teriaknya sebel. Pain segera mengucapkan nama tempat tujuannya kembali dan menekan tombol hijau. Mereka hilang lagi.

Dan setelah 1 jam kemudian…..

"HORAAY! Kita sampai di L.A~" teriak Tobi bangga. Sasori mendeath glare Tobi.

"Bodoh kau bilang, mana ada L.A yang tempatnya kayak begini?" gerutu Sasori melihat banyak pepohonan raksasa dan juga suara-suara gemuruh seperti gempa.

"Alamak liaat~" teriak Deidara kaget melihat sosok besar, bertaring, pemakan daging yang sangat ditakuti mahluk lainnya.

"Hehehe kayak di Power Ranger tuh! Ternyata taman hiburan L.A itu banyak dinosaurus ya~" teriak Tobi makin bahagia.

"Tapi kenapa tidak ada orang-orang sih? Padahal mainan dinasaurusnya banyak sekali!" ujar Sasori heran. Pain menggeram kesal.

"ITU DINASAURUS BENERAN BAKA!" teriaknya heboh. Diikuti anggota lainnya sambil teriak dengan lidah menjulur keluar panjang dan bola mata nyaris keluar. Pain dengan heboh memencet-mencet tombol hijau lagi. Mereka hilang lagi.

Yaa seperti yang kita lihat (liat dari Hongkong?), keluarga oenyoe-oenyoe sudah nyasar keberbagai tempat, mulai dari bulan, masa prasejarah, hingga nyasar ke masa dimana manusia-manusia purba masih hidup, ke antartika, nyasar di dalem gunung merapi, sampai ke masa depan yang suram (?). Dan yang terakhir nyasar ke tempat dimana mereka berasal, yap. Konoha yang aman dan tentram.

"Otousan baka~" teriak Sasori geram.

"Gimana sih? Kenapa kita malah balik lagi ke sini?" Tanya Kakuzu bête.

"Hah, hah, masih mending di sini daripada kita dimakan hidup-hidup sama tuh T-rex!" teriak Pain frustasi.

"Gamau tau, pokoknya mana tanggung jawabmu!" teriak Konan kesel. Pain mendesah panjang.

"Oke, oke, untuk yang terakhir kalinya akan aku coba, semua berdoalah agar kita selamat sampai tujuan yang jelas!" seru Pain bijak. Semua berdoa dipimpin Hidan si ajaran sesat. Setelah selesai berdoa, Pain mencoba dari awal. Setelah memencet tombol hijau untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mereka menghilang…..lagi…

Apakah anda bisa menebak apakah berhasil atau tidak? Jika anda memilih "Ya" atau "Tidak", cukup kirim jawabanmu dengan mengirim SMS. Caranya, ketik REG(spasi)Panpic gila(spasi)Jawabanmu. Kirim ke 1, 2, 3, 4…5! #digaplok se-RT & RW.

Lanjutkan…

*Bling, bling* Keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe telah mendarat di sebuah tempat. Hijau daun (?), suara berisik kendaraan, banyak orang berlalu lalang ke sana kemari. Aroma khas kota~

Itachi mendelik pelan ke arah sebuah—err seperti poster yang terpampang besar di atas sana. Dan tulisan di poster itu membuatnya berteriak heboh.

…_.Celebrity Goes to Hollywood, 2012._

"KITA BERHASIL!" teriak Pain ceria sambil berpelukan ria.

"Akhirnya, selama berjam-jam, kita berhasil ke Hollywood~" teriak Deidara senang. Semua menangis penuh haru. Dan mereka segera mengambil koper masing-masing dan siap beranjak menuju kota sana.

"Oke, kalian siap?" Tanya Pain sambil nyengir ala Guru Gai.

"Kami siap! Kami siap!" teriak yang lain ala Spongebob.

"Siapkan bahasa Inggrismu, baby~" sambung Pain sok kuul. Pain dkk mulai berjelajah di sebuah kota yang penuh dengan banyak kendaraan dan orang-orang berkulit sawo matang, ada juga yang berkulit putih khas asia seperti China. Tapi—Hollywood bukannya tempat bule berada ya?

"Eh? Mana orang bulenya? Perasaan Hollywood juga—ga ada benda seperti itu!" cletuk Deidara heran sambil menunjuk kendaraan berbentuk abal-abal (?). Semua orang-orang yang melihat keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe terbengong-bengong ria. Begitu pula keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe menatap orang-orang sekitar dengan tatapan heran. Setelah itu baru mereka sadari bahwa….

"Kalapa-Ledeng! Kalapa-Ledeng~ Bu diantos bu mangga~"

"Sadang Serang~ Ayo bu~ Pak~"

TIN, TIN!

"Heeehh atuh akang nyetir teh nu baleg!"

"Siah oge bal!"

"Eh, eh, ieuh lamun abdi keur gearing teh sok make…."

"Ah, abdi oge atuh jeng~"

Baru mereka sadarai bahwa mereka telah nyasar lagi di sebuah tempat dimana orang-orang telah memakai bahasa daerah modern alias BASA SUNDA. Semua sweatdrop ria.

"Emak! Emak! Eta aya naon ieuh? AKATSUKI~" teriak salah satu bocah dengan girang menunjung keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe yang tengah mematung di depan gedung bernama "Riau Junction".

"Wesss canggih euy! Aya Naruto wew!" cletuk anak-anak muda yang maniak komik "Naruto". Telinga Itachi mendelik.

"Naruto? Kenapa bukannya Itachi? Guekan terkenal juga! Eh tapi bagaimana mereka bisa tahu Naruto?" Tanya Itachi bingung.

"SEMUANYA~ Liaaat~ Ada festival Naruto~" teriak para gadis heboh sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Itachi. Itachi cengok.

"Kyaaaa~ Mereka mirip banget iyaah~" teriak yang lain merdu (?).

Satu kesimpulan yang dapat diambil dari cerita ini : Gagal. Untuk memeriahkan kegagalan anda, Macho ucapkan, "Wilujeung Sumping! Selamat datang di Bandung INDONESIA!"

"Heee? Hehehee" keluaraga Oenyoe-Oenyoe hanya nyengir gaje dengan pose mematung. Sungguh malang nasibmu bung~

TBC

Akhirnya apdet juga~ Maafkan Macho kalau bener-bener telat dan kelamaan. Macho flue nih #gananya. Macho juga masih ngurus sekolah, kelamaan pisan euy! Padahal adik Macho udah sekolah sekarang -.- #curcol.

Ditunggu ripiuwnya aja deh ;)

Next Chap :

Keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe bertemu banyak keanehan di kota ini. Mereka kalang kabut liat banyak benda-benda asing yang membuat mereka hanya bisa ber-ohh ria. Lalu mereka bertemu dengan seorang bocah yang sangat ajaib. Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya? Tunggu chap 4 ya~ ^_^

Akhir kata, terima kasih dah baca :D

Review please .


	4. Lost in Bandung!

MACHO IS BEK~ -ga nanya!-

Well, setelah hiatus sekian lamanya, akhirnya Macho update chapter 4. Mohon maaf jika ada bahasa yang tidak berkenan dan ditunggu feedbacknya ;))) ENJOY!

Chapter 4 – Lost in Bandung!

Jalanan sekitar riau junction penuh dan sesak akan kendaraan beroda empat, dua, tingkat, dua belas, bahkan satu (?). Kenapa? Siang bolong begini orang-orang pasti sibuk melakukan aktifitas mereka, mulai dari sekolah, berangkat kerja, shopping-shopping, sampai ngamen dan nge-becak bareng. Belum lagi banyak orang mulai dari anak-anak, remaja, orang tua, manula pun jadi, mengerumuni keluarga oenyoe-oenyoe ini. Mereka minta tanda tanganlah, photo bareng, nomor handphone, nama facebook, hingga alamat rumah. Keluarga oenyoe-oenyeo hanya mampu membeku karena ga ngerti sama apa yang mereka maksud.

"Psst—bagaimana ini? Mereka ngomong apa sih? Kok ga pake bahasa inggris?" bisik Itachi kepada Pain. Pain geleng-geleng pelan.

"Mungkin mereka pake bahasa masa depan!" cletuk Pain ngaco.

"Oh, berarti sekarang kita berada di masa depan Un?" Tanya Deidara. Konan cengok.

"Sejak kapan kau berbicara memakai 'Un'?" Tanya Konan. Deidara menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Astaga Un, aku juga gatau Un!" cletuk Deidara.

"Assiik, kalau sekarang kita di masa depan, berarti kita gaul dong!" Tobi senam SKJ. Belum yang lain mau mengeluarkan pendapat mereka, seorang gadis remaja dengan semangat mengebu-ngebu berteriak kencang.

"Kyyaaaa~ Sasori-sama~ Itachi-sama~ Sukiiiiiii!" teriak tuh perempuan dengan Pe-Denya. Sasori dan Itachi cengok. Heh Itachi, bukannya selama ini impianmu itu menjadi terkenal dan disukai banyak gadis? Itachi nyengir kodok.

"Sasorii cute banget~ Heellow~" cerocos orang alay #plaked.

"Eh, eh, kok Pain ga pake piercing sih? Sekarang Pain alim ya?" Tanya seorang nenek-nenek.

"Waw liaaat ada Uchiha Madara!" teriak seorang bocah yang menunjuk-nunjuk Tobi yang masih nari SKJ. Tobi giliran cengok.

"Mana? Mana Kakek asliku Madara-Jiisan? Aku merindukannya~ Sungguh!" cletuk Itachi oon. Tobi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Adudududh, anak-anak nakal ya, panggil aku Tobi ya, T-O-B-I!" jelas Tobi kepada sekumpulan anak-anak innocent di depannya. Pasalnya keluarga oenyoe-oenyoe ini masih menggunakan bahasa Jepang, yaiyalah mereka bakalan bengong aja ngedengernya.

CTAK! Sasori menjitak Tobi.

"Dasar bodoh! Mereka ga ngerti bahasa Jepang tauk!" ujar Sasori kesel. Tobi menjulurkan lidahnya pelan.

"Ehem-ehem, maaf, kami dalam perjalanan menuju Hollywood, jadi kami permisi dulu ya," jelas Pain yang tengah menggunakan bahasa Sundanya. Yang lain membeku, semua terbengong-bengong ria. Pain speechless.

"Kyaaa~ Sasori-sama~ Suki da suki desu~" teriak segerombolan cewek-cewek penggila Sasori FG langsung menyerbu Sasori sambil memeluk-meluk, mencium pipi, mengambil photo, bahkan minta tanda tangan dan nomor hape. Yaelah, Sasorikan ndeso, dia mana tau alat komunikasi—terkecuali tweety.

"Eh mereka tauk tuh bahasa Jepang!" cletuk Kisame sambil menunjuk Sasori FG yang lagi sibuk berkutat dengan 'Pria Idaman'nya.

"Mungkin kalau kita tanya sama mereka nyambung kali ya?" tanya Hidan. Yang lain angguk-anggukan dan langsung mendorong Itachi ke depan. Itachi cengok.

"Lho kok aku sih?" tanya Itachi heran. Yang lain angguk-anggukan mantep.

"Kalau elo mau jadi selebritis, loe harus mau ketemu sama fans loe. Anggep aja tuh cewek-cewek fans elo. Elo Pe-De aja lagi!" cletuk Pain. Itachi sweatdrop, dengan terpaksa dia berjalan mendekati segerombolan cewek yang udah meneriaki Sasori dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tak mutu, membuat Sasori merajarela (?).

"Ehem-ehem, ano, permisi, apakah kalian ta—"

"ITACHI-SAMA~~" teriak mereka. Langsung menyerbu Itachi dan meninggalkan Sasori yang mukanya udah mirip Ondel-Ondel. Sasori mengelus dadanya sambil bergumam, "Fyuh, selamet-selamet,". Ya, kita tinggal menunggu sampai kapan Itachi akan dimadu #gaploked.

"Otousan, lebih baik kita pergi saja ke tempat semula!" teriak Tobi histeris.

"Iyaya betul! Masa kita mau mati kutu di sini sih? Haloo~" si Zetsu alay mode on.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita siap-siap pergi saja! Ckck, kalau tau dari awal kita nyasar lagi, aku ga akan buat alat ini lagi deh!" gerutu Pain sebel sambil membawa koper-kopernya.

"Itachi! Ayo kita pergi!" teriak Kakuzu sambil mencoba menarik tangan Itachi dari segerombolan cewek yang kini menjelma menjadi Itachi FG. Itachi udah kayak ikan mujair pengap-pengap mencari _air_(baca: Aer). Kakuzu yang sepertinya tidak diminati langsung ditendang sama salah satu cewek lainnya. Aduduh, kasian, udah aki-aki ditendang segala. #plaked.

"Ittai, aduh sialan tuh anak! Gatau sopan santun apa ye?" gerutu Kakuzu. Tobi si anak baik langsung membantu akinya berdiri lagi.

"Itachi, kita pergi dulu ya, kalau kangen kirim aja pesan pake burung tweety!" teriak Hidan dari jauh. Itachi cengok, tau Kakuzu dan Tobi sudah mulai menjauh darinya, dia langsung berfikir keras bagaimana agar dia bisa keluar dari serangan maut ini.

"Itachi-sama~ Kissu!" teriak salah satu FG yang mulai menggila-gila. Itachi menelan ludahnya kaget.

'Seumur-umur gue idup, baru kali ini ada cewek yang minta cium sama gue. Ahaha, enggak. Gue masih punya _first kiss_. Bakalan gue kasih ke Madon'nachiuui*!' batin Itachi. (baca: Madonna Cihuy). Tiba-tiba saja dia mendapatkan 'tak' dan 'tik' dari adiknya dulu si Sasuke. Cara agar terbebas dari cewek-cewek gila. Itachi terbatuk-batuk sebentar.

"Mōshiwakearimasenga josei wa, watashi no ani wa jikanganai, watashi no ani wa, fīrudo o tagayasu tame ni aru no ni shiyō. Sayōnara!**" cletuk Itachi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan 3 detik kemudian, seluruh cewek yang mengerumuni Itachi pingsan dengan wajah berseri-seri. Itachi tertawa bahagia dan langsung minggat dari sana. Orang-orang yang lain sweatdrop berjamaah. (**=Maaf nona-nona, abang tidak punya waktu, abang harus bajak sawah dulu. Yu dadah babai!).

"Heeey~ Kalian mau kemana?" teriak fans-fans lainnya histeris. Bahkan tukang sampu jalanan yang tau felem "Naruto" dan melihat tokoh anime favoritenya si Konan, langsung ikut-ikutan. Habislah riwayat keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe ini. Hah, susah-susah jadi orang beken (walaupun cuman tokoh kartun). Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe ini dengan semangat Olimpiade London 2012, lari ngibrit entah kemana.

"HUWAA MEREKA KABUUURR!" Teriak tukang bajigur histeris ketika melihat tokoh kartun favoritenya (lagi) tengah berlari layaknya ayam tetangga yang sedang diburu maling. Jadilah para fans-fans tengil itu ikut mengejar keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe.

Sementara itu...

2 Jam lebih dari 30 menit kemudian...

"Wow meen~ Pinggang abang kesemutan nih!" cletuk Hidan.

"Ckck, yang ada kaki tuh yang kesemutan Un,"

"Busyet dah, tuh orang-orang pada gila apa ya? Masa orang cakep kayak gue mau di mangsa,"

"Sejak kapan lu cakep Itachi?"

"Diem kau bocah! Tobi nakal! Nakal!"

"Huweeee~"

"BERISISIK!" (baca: berisik)

"..."

Intinya adalah...

Keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe dengan sadar atau tidak sadar, tengah bersembunyi di pekarangan kebon rumah orang sambil berbisik-bisik tetangga -?-. Merasa sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda para fans mereka yang gila mendadak, para anggota keluarga pun nongol di balik semak-semak ala stalker.

"Yosh, all clear!" bisik Itachi dengan gaya sok coolnya.

"Haah? Apaan tuh?" teriak kakek Kakuzu lumayan keras.

"Sshuuuuuuush! Kek gimana sih? Nanti ketauan tauk!" cletuk semua anggota keluarga minus si kakek. Kakuzu nyengir. Namun tiba-tiba saja takdir mempersatukan mereka dengan seseorang...

.

.

"HUWAAA IMPIANKU MENJADI KENYATAAN~" teriak bocah perempuan dengan histerisnya. Wajah kucel dengan celemek yang ia pakai dan ia pun tengah membawa centong sayuran.

Oenyoe-Oenyoe Family = membeku di tempat

"Aduuh, apaan sih lu ah? Ganggu abang tidur aja!" tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda yang lumayan tinggi keluar dari belakang rumah dan mendekati si gadis yang baru saja berteriak histeris.

"Ini bang! Ada Akatsuki~" teriak si gadis histeris lagi. Keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe speechless.

"Jangan mimpi di siang bolong, dasar Otaku*!" balas si abang sambil garuk-garuk rambut hitam pendeknya. Si abang yang tengah menguap hingga lalet masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan tidak etis -?- pun akhirnya melirik kepada sekumpulan orang-orang dengan ciri-ciri tidak jelas yang sedang berjongkok dengan wajah pucat.

...

"AHJSIKHLAHSKJJMH?! AKATSUKIII~" teriak si abang histeris.

-GUBRAK(s) berjamaah-

Kalau begini sih, namanya lari dari kandang harimau, terjun ke lubang buaya

**Setelah insiden gaje yang tengah di alami oleh keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe**

**Akhirnya dua orang gaje itu pun mengadopsi keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe yang tengah di landa musibah tak terencanakan ini..  
><strong>

-Ruang keluarga-

"Teehee~ Maapin kita-kita ya tadi udah teriak-teriak pake toa segala," kata si pemuda berkulit putih tegap yang menggelar nama 'abang' tadi. Si keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe yang sedang duduk-dudukkan di ruangan tamu yang sangat luas itu cuman bisa diem speechless. Sampai akhirnya si Kisame bisik-bisik ke Konan.

"Psst, tuh cowok ngomong apaan sih? Kagak ngerti deh gue sumpert!" bisiknya dengan bulir-bulir sweatdrop di jidatnya.

"Mana gue tauk, tapi harus gue akuin tuh cowok keren banget, hehe jangan bilang-bilang ke si Pain ya!" bisik Konan. Telinga Pain tiba-tiba berkedut-kedut panas.

"Eh bang, meureun mereka teu bisa basa sunda euy! Kudu di ajaran heula~" timpal si gadis berambut hitam panjang yang duduk di sebelah abangnya.

"Ohiyaya, mungkin kita harus memakai bahasa jepang kalau begitu," balas si abang.

"Abang emang bisaeun?"

"Iyaiya dong, abangkan pernah diajarin sama Mei Terumi!" seru si abang mesum

"..."

"Eh, Mei Terumi? Lu tauk simpanan gue?" tanya si Pain dengan bahasa jepangnya. Sedetik kemudian, Konan menyerbu Pain dengan origami-origami berbentuk pisau, gergaji, ranjau, bom dan lain sebagainya. Pain menjerit histeris lalu-

**-Censor-**

"Erm, gini lho maksudnya, jadi kedatangan kami ke sini itu..., tidak seperti yang saya rencanakan," kata Pain dengan perban di seluruh wajahnya. Ckck, udah kayak mumi aja dia. Si abang dan si adek angguk-angguk ngerti.

"Karena kelakuan babeh gue yang sok tau itu, jadi kita nyasar ke sini," cletuk Sasori. Kemudian ditanggapi oleh anggukan.

"Nah terus babeh buat mesin waktu dan seharusnya kita pergi ke Bollywood eh tapi malah nyasar ke sini," tambah Tobi.

"Bukan Bollywood Tobi tapi Hollywood!" ralat Konan.

"Ah aku tau itu kok,"

Si abang-adek itu pun terdiam sejenak lalu saling memandang sekilas.

"Jadi, lu pada gimana dong baliknya?" tanya si abang.

"Itu dia masalahnya, kita-kita pada tinggalin mesin waktunya entah dimana dan kita sempet kabur dari fans-fans gila kita dan akhirnya nyasar ke sini." jelas Zetsu yang akhirnya bicara juga.

"Ooh gitu, kasian banget ya kalian," renung si gadis.

Semua angguk-angguk.

Satu ide gila yang terlintas di pikiran si abang-adek itu..

"Kalian tinggal di rumah kami aja!" teriak mereka gaje (lagi?)

"DAFUQ!" teriak keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe

**-Censor-**

"Ah udah ah, langsung aja deh, kenapa pula kita harus tinggal di rumah elu? Kitakan belum kenalan!" protes Kakuzu. Si abang-adek nyengir onta.

"Ohiyaya, nama gue Kirimi-chan~ Nah ini abang gue namanya Macho!" jelas si adek.

Satu pikiran yang terlintas di otak keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe adalah : Nama yang aneh (Kirimi = Fillet dalam bahasa Jepang).

"Dan kami tau siapa kalian semua, ga usah ngenalin diri kalian satu-satu, entar ceritanya jadi kelamaan," tambah si abang.

"Haaa, boong ah, mana mungkin kalian tau siapa kita," si Itachi mendelik curiga.

"Tau dong! Akukan mantan pacarnya Uchiha Sasuke, adikmu yang ganteng itu," Kirimi kedip-kedip gaje. Itachi langsung mual seketika dan dalam hati dirinya merasa tersaingi oleh ketampanan adiknya itu.

"Hooaah~ Kalian paranormal ya?" teriak Sasori OOC dengan semangat 45nya.

"Hohoho, bukanlah, itu sih rahasia~" jawab Macho.

"Heh, bilang aja kalau 'seseorang' malas untuk mengetik ulang tentang kita-kita dan makanya kau bilang bahwa, kalau kita ngenalin diri kita satu-satu entar ceritanya jadi kelamaan, begitu?" cerocos Zetsu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, si Macho ketawa evil dalam hati #plak.

"Oke, bek tu de stori! Lu pada mau tinggal di sini dengan selamat atau dengan sentosa?" tanya Macho.

"Selamat? Sentosa? Siapa mereka?" tanya Tobi polos.

"Aduh si abang salah tuh, maksudnya kalian ikut tinggal di sini aja secara temporari. Daripada dikerumunin sama fans-fans gila kalian di luar sana," jelas Kirimi. Smeua ber-oh ria.

"Ya di sini dong!" jawab Kakuzu cepat.

...krik...krik...krik...

"What? Lumayan jadi ga usah bayar tagihan kontrakkan rumah," tambah Kakuzu bangga.

"Semena-mena kau! Bayar dong! Per hari 50 ribu per kepala!" protes Macho.

"AJISKHLMN?"

**-censor-**

"Udah ah, kayak pelem porno aja disensor-sensor," protes Hidan.

"Bukannya itu hobi loe yang suka nonton pelem 'ehem-ehem'?" Zetsu menyeringai. Hidan ikut menyeringai. Deidara dalam hati minta surat perceraian.

"Oke deh. Kalian sudah sah untuk tinggal di sini. Tenang aja, gratis kok. Dan tidak ada yang pake protes ok? Dot. Dot. Dot. Dan Dot.!" cletuk Macho seenak jidatnya.

"Horeeee tinggal sama geng Akatsuki~" teriak Kirimi sambil nari pom-pom ria.

"Hee? Ohehe...Hehe..Hee.." ketawa garing pun keluar dari mulut para anggota keluarga Oenyoe-Oenyoe (atau harus Macho bilang, Akatsuki?)

Ah kebagusan! Oenyoe-Oenyoe aja deh #digaplok massal.

Mungkin untuk hari-hari ke depan akan lebih menyenangkan bagi para anggota keluarga sinting ini. Tinggal di rumah orang yang baru mereka kenal?

Entahlah, hanya authorlah yang tahu..

TBC

Ehem.. ada yang kecewa?

Readers : ...

Okey, mari saatnya kita mengucapkan-

Reader 1 : KENAPA ITACHI GA KE RUMAHKUUU?!

Reader 2 : JAHUAAT KENAPA KAU IKUT-IKUTAN DI CERITA?

Reader 3 : KENAPAA AKANG SASORI TIDAK SAMA AKU SAJA?

Reader 4, 5, 6 dst : ! #$%^& #$ !~!

Macho : #nyumpet di kolong kasur

**Ehem, Untuk Chapter 5 judulnya - Gaul bareng Bandung  
><strong>

**Lil' Summary :  
><strong>

**Setelah diterima di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar itu, Akatsuki atau kita sebut saja nama kerennya, Oenyoe-Oenyoe pun memulai aksi mereka. Mulai dari belajar berbahasa Indonesia terutama Sunda, belajar budaya Indonesia dan lain sebagainya. Akankah mereka berhasil menempuh jalan kehidupan yang rumit ini?**

... Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah baca dan mohon feedbacknya :D

Salam Bahagia,

Macho Mochu Mochi


End file.
